Naruto: Año Uno
by erodes145
Summary: Un nuevo Heroe aparecerá en la ciudad de Gotham, para revivir la llama de la justicia junto a un grupo de jóvenes compañeros, para emprender un camino de dolor y sacrifico todo en nombre de lo correcto, y en busca de su pasado, conozcan a Anbu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Año Uno

Prologo

"¿Quién Soy?"

El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse en el horizonte mientras manadas de pájaros a travesaban el cielo rojizo del atardecer buscando refugio para la tormenta que poco a poco se estaba formando. Una figura se movía a gran velocidad a través de los enormes bosques que rodeaban el inmenso valle, saltando de rama en rama con un ritmo impresionante dejando en claro que esto era algo que hacía muy a menudo ya que la gracia con la que realizaba sus movimientos no era común entre las personas no adiestradas para ello. Había sido un largo recorrido para la figura desde la ciudad de Konoha hacia el valle del fin- también conocido como el valle de la gran batalla- lugar que distinguía la división entre el país del fuego y el país del campo de arroz, dos naciones vecinas, lugar de grandes historia como lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo la batalla entre el primer Hokage Hashirama Senju, y el exlíder del clan Uchiha Madara Uchiha, que según las historias cuentan fueron los formadores del gran valle.

La figura mantenía su ritmo constante mientras su mirada estaba fija hacia delante, hacia lo desconocido. Tenía cabello desordenado rubio en puntas, mientras una cola le llegaba a la espalda se dejaba ver detrás de él, llevaba puesto el uniforme anbu estándar, que consistía en un chaleco anti metralla simple sin bolsillos de color blanco, junto a un pantalón y camisa manga larga negro, aparte sus dos antebrazos estaban protegidos por placas metálicas, mientras sus manos estaban cubiertos por guantes de tela fina, del resto mantenía el equipo shinobi estándar – una docena de shurikens, seis kunais, cuatro bombas de humo, 7 metros de alambre y un tanto en su espalda- lo más resaltante era una máscara blanca que semejaba la forma de un zorro puesta sobre su rostro que se mantenía sereno.

-_Sasuke espero que estés preparado_-pensó la figura al ver que el final de su camino se estaba acercando – _esta vez no tendré piedad contigo_ – aumentando su ritmo rápidamente, dio un último salto para salir del follaje que cubría los árboles, había llegado a su destino, el acantilado del valle, volando por los aire realizo un par de giro para aterrizar con sus piernas horizontales soportando el impacto de la caída, mientras sus ojos exploran los alrededores con fervor esperando encontrar su objetivo.

-Hay estas- susurro cuando lo vio. Estaba abajo del acantilado, parado sobre el gran lago mientras observaba las dos estatuas desde abajo, llevaba pelo negro alborotado junto a lo que parecía un manto negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda, con un solo movimiento de su muñeca saco un kunai de tres puntas que lanzo hacia Sasuke.

-¡Así que has decidido venir¡- grito el mientras giraba para mirar al recién llegado, había estado consciente de su presencia desde que había salido del bosque pero lo único que diviso fue un arma dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el – así que has dominado la técnica – susurro mientras esquivaba el arma punzante –Que tal esta Sakura? Naruto- hablo arrogantemente esperando causar algún tipo de reacción en el rubio que aprecio en un destello amarillo delante de él.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al oír las palabras de su antiguo compañero -mando saludos, dijo que te espera pronto – el veneno en su voz era casi palpable. El rubio se colocó en posición de combate esperando algún tipo de ataque por parte de Sasuke había deseado que llegara este momento durante mucho tiempo, más de lo que él hubiera querido.

-cuento tiempo ha pasado Naruto, cuatro tal vez cinco años - comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección del rubio moviéndose en zig zags mientras continuaba su monologo – mírate hazte ahora pareces un shinobi respetable- poso sus ojos rojos en los ojos azules del rubio, mostrando claramente sus intenciones.

-no he venido a hablar contigo Sasuke- comenzó a canalizar chakra por sus piernas rápidamente preparando su ataque –esa oportunidad te la di años atrás- en un parpadeo desapareció de su posición para reaparecer detrás del pelinegro, pero este ya está preparado para el ataque por lo que fácilmente bloqueo la patada dirigida a su caja torácica.

_-predecible_- fue su pensamiento mientras bloqueaba un segundo golpe por parte del rubio –_demasiado predecible_- su mente comenzó a planear diferentes escenarios de lo que estaba sucediendo este no era el Naruto que el recordaba. Se agacho para esquivar otra patada, que tenía como objetivo su cabeza

En un flujo rápido de sus manos comenzó a perforar los sellos necesarios para uno de sus jutsus preferidos – Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu- tomando un profundo respiro soltó su técnica más usada. Naruto por su parte no estaba nada sorprendido, había estado esperando que soltara su jutsu para poner en juego su plan. Con un giro de su cuerpo esquivo la bola de fuego y un destello desapareció tomando desprevenido al pelinegro

-¿cuándo?- Sasuke trato de cambiar de posición usando su chakra pero todavía su sistema estaba inestable por el ataque anterior.

De la nada apareció Naruto cargando una esfera pequeña azul en sus manos –Rasengan¡- grito mientras conectaba el ataque en la parte inferior de Sasuke, pero Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo dejando un tronco en su lugar.

-y pensar que casi me sorprendes con esa- se escuchó una voz detrás de el – pero mis ojos lo pueden ver todo – siseo mientras Naruto giraba para verlo, mientras se mantenía encima del lago, la calma que había mostrado su rostro había cambiado por una de furia incontrolable – todavía eres débil, todos a tu alrededor te hacen débil-

-cállate- dijo suavemente solo para ser escuchado por el –tu monstruo mataste a Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei¡- la ojos azules del rubio habían cambiado por unos rojos sangrientos – después de la guerra, después que todo esa locura terminara pensé que tal vez volverías Sasuke – sus manos pasaron por una par de sellos, para que una nube de humo apareciera a su lado –pero no, tu preferiste seguir con tu estúpida venganza, sabiendo que este día llegaría- ahora a su lado se mantenía un rollo inmenso que llegaba a su cintura –algo impresionante ya que el rubio estaba alrededor de un metro noventa centímetros- abriendo el rollo miro a Sasuke que estaba comenzando a retroceder al sentir la cantidad de energía que estaba liberando Naruto – ahora Sasuke prepárate por que hoy no vas a volver a ver la luz del sol, por Sakura, Kakashi y todos aquellos que han sido asesinados por tu mano, no fallare –

Sasuke estaba un poco atemorizado al ver la cantidad de poder que liberaba cada segundo el rubio - eso está por verse dobe, nunca fuiste superior a mí, y nunca lo serás, madura Naruto ya no somos niños de doce años, ahora somos adultos estamos casi en nuestros veinticuatro años – le respondió el pelinegro liberando su sello maldito para contrarrestar la fuerza de Naruto –aparte nunca fuiste capaz de mantener tus promesas –

-Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan, Kakashi-sensei perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer – cerro sus ojos mientras comenzaba a sentir una nuevo tipo de energía recorrer su cuerpo - Kuchiyose no Jutsu – del rollo salieron dos Narutos solo que estos dos eran un poco diferentes al rubio que estaba parado sobre el lago, estos Narutos poseían un aura más fuerte aparte de tener el iris de sus ojos amarillo –vamos salvaje- "tou-san, kaa-chan no vemos pronto"

Gotham City

24 de enero 2002 20:15 horas

La noche había caído hace poco en la gran ciudad de Gotham, cuna de la perdición de la civilización humana, cuna de las grandes mentes criminales que aterrorizaban los sueños de muchos estadounidenses, pero aparte de todo lo negativo que podía parecer la ciudad, también era la cuna de unos de los grandes héroes de la actualidad, valiente hombre que luchaba por la justicia, que luchaba por lo correcto este hombre era conocido por el nombre de Batman nadie en Gotham sabía quién era en realidad este personaje, algunos hasta inventaban historias alocadas de su procedencia otros creían que era alguna clase de fantasma algo totalmente alejado de la realidad.

Un auto lentamente iba descendiendo su ritmo mientras llegaba a su destino, era un BMW último modelo con el símbolo de la familia Wayne en el frente. Apagando el motor del vehicula una figura bajo del mismo, mientras lentamente se dirigía a la entrada de la mansión a la que había arribado

-señor bruce- dijo Alfred mientras bajaba las escaleras principales de la mansión –me alegra verle llegar temprano – le ofreció una sonrisa calidad a quien para él era parte de su familia, el joven nombrado estaba en la entrada principal de la casa mientras se quitaba su chaqueta

-¡Alfred¡- dijo al ser sorprendido ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrando a ser ser recibido por su mayordomo amigable – la reunión con el señor con Fox termino más temprano de lo esperado – le contesto la pregunta, aunque no se la hubiera hecho, pero algo en su mirada le dijo a Bruce que estaba esperando algún tipo de información –los planes del acróbata van viento en popa, gracias al contrato que firmamos con el departamento de defensa, sus ingenieros son algo fuera de lo común-termino de agregar bruce mientras cerraba las puertas principales de la mansión

-es algo bueno de escuchar señor- dijo Alfred mientras tomaba la chaqueta que sostenía en su manos –ahora tendré que preocuparme más de lo habitual – dijo en tono de broma

-Alfred tú y tu sentido malo del humor – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Bruce Wayne, heredero de la fortuna Wayne y actual propietarios de las mega industria Wayne –que ha pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones- era una persona alta casi rozando el metro noventa y tres de estatura, tenía un cuerpo esculpido además de poseer un rostro por el cual cualquier mujer en Gotham suspiraba, llevaba puesto un traje de negocio y llevaba su pelo corto negro peinada a un lado.

-es sabio dejar al señor Fox involucrarse en su pequeño hobby señor Wayne?- le pregunto Alfred mirando a los ojos de su maestro aunque confiaba ciegamente en el y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por Bruce, no estaba seguro si Lucius Fox estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Bruce se quedó un poco atónito ante la pregunta, conocía a Alfred desde hace tiempo nunca antes había cuestionado ninguna de sus decisiones, pero entendía la desconfianza con Lucius, su nuevo rol en Gotham había atraído nuevos niveles de peligro a su vida, aparte de que Lucius era algo nuevo en Gotham –eso es algo que veremos Alfred, pero por los momentos prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda, Lucius es un buen hombre, aparte rescato la compañía de la quiebra-

-espero que su corazonada no se equivoque joven bruce- comenzó a caminar fuera del hall de entrada con la cacheta en su brazo –si piensa salir esta noche, mejor que lleve un paragua consigo se aproxima una tormenta eléctrica –

-que pensaran los criminales si el caballero nocturno tiene miedo a mojarse- contesto el comenzado a moverse en dirección a su escondite –aparte Gordon me informo la otra noche que se han reportado varias desapariciones de niños – con ello se alejó del lugar donde hace poco había estado.

Valle del fin.

24 de enero, año desconocido,

La lluvia caía a raudales desde el cielo obscuro sobre el valle del fin, mientras una batalla era llevada a cabo a niveles sobre humanos, cambiando por completo el relieve de la zona.

-¡Fūton: Renkūdan¡- grito mientras retrocedía, para luego soltar una gran bola de aire que salió a gran velocidad.

-maldición- dijo Sasuke mientras esquivaba el ataque a duras penas, para ver cómo era devastado la mitad del bosque detrás de el –_mis reservas se están agotando_ – pensó mientras cargaba contra el rubio para tomar un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

-no pareces tan confiado Sasuke- dijo el rubio mientras contraatacaba los avances del pelinegro –_Me queda un solo clon, necesito acabar con esto de una vez por todas_ – lanzando varios kunais contra su enemigo, comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

-no huyas cobarde- grito Sasuke en su etapa 3 del sello persiguiendo al rubio.

Los dos de ellos habían estado peleando por más de 2 horas, como su cuerpo mostraban diferentes arañazos y moretones de la batalla. La vista con la que los había recibió el valle había cambiado radicalmente, la estatuas que adornaban la cascada era solo enormes masa de rocas deformes junto a inmensos cráteres que estaban comenzado a desviar el curso del rio, además el relieve del acantilado no era nada comparado a lo que era ahora, todo el valle parecía totalmente distinto.

Naruto esquivo un par de relámpagos que había lanzado Sasuke y en un flash amarillo apareció en una de las cabezas de las estatuas – ¡es hora de que acabemos con esto Sasuke¡- exclamo llamando la atención del susodicho que lo miraba fijamente –se acabó el juego- invoco su ultimo clon de sombra del Monte Myōbokuzan.

-así que él bebe desea acabar con esto – dijo maliciosamente Sasuke, de una forma tan parecida a Orochimaru que a Naruto le dio escalofrió –entonces que así sea- usando el sushin apareció en la cabeza de la otra estatua mientras realizaba un juego de sellos de mano lentamente. Mientras recordaba el enfrentamiento que ellos dos habían llevado aquí hace años atrás

Naruto por su parte invoco dos clones de sombra con su kage bushin no jutsu, mientras sentía su modo sabio entrar nuevamente en vigor –_kurama necesito que me des más de tu poder_ – hablo Naruto a su inquilino, para solo ser respondido con una ola de energía recorre su cuerpo – esto acaba ahora Sasuke- exhalo el mientras comenzaba a forman en la palma de su mano con la ayuda de sus clones su técnica más mortífera –con nivel SS de restricción de uso- el Fūton: Rasen-shuriken con energía natural y chakra del kyubi. Lo que lo hacía ver como una bola verde de energía, y no el acostumbrado azul.

Sasuke había termino de pasar por los sellos de manos, sintiendo como su chakra era tomado de su sistema y llevado todo a la palma de su mano para ser transformado en electricidad pura –Raikiri- dijo mientras su mano era recubierta por la energía eléctrica, con un extraño color purpura.

- Fūton: Rasen-shuriken- dijo el rubio al ver que su técnica estaba lista para ser usada, sentía como la energía giraba en su mano a gran velocidad –terminemos esto- Con una última carga de su chakra en su pies dio un inmenso salto por lo aires, mientras Sasuke también hacia lo mismo con ambas técnicas al frente.

"_lo siento hermano"_ pensó mientras veía como sus dos técnicas más mortíferas Iban en trayectoria de impactar "_lo siento por haberte fallado_" con este último pensamiento vio como ambos jutsus impactaban entre sí, creando un gran torbellino a su alrededores "_esto nunca debió suceder_" su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir la presión de ambas técnicas, a su alrededor una gran bola de energía blanca estaba comenzando a tomar forma, naciendo justamente donde las dos técnicas estaban tratando de ganar dominio.

-Nunca podrá vencerme- con estas últimas palabras Sasuke comenzó a canalizar el poco chakra que todavía tenía directamente a su mano – Nunca serás más fuerte que yo – grito maniáticamente al ver que estaba perdiendo poder su técnica, no importaba cuan fuerte empujara.

-adiós Sasuke- dijo Naruto al liberar su técnica causando una gran explosión que comenzó a cubrir todo el gran valle "**NO**" dijo la voz de kurama en la cabeza de Naruto al ver como su contenedor recibía la onda de impacto, canalizando todo su poder hacia el sello esperando no morir al ver como todo esa energía blanca se diría hacia ellos-_**no pienso morir aquí**_- nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el rubio respecto a esto.

-AHHH- grito Sasuke al sentir como era perforado por un millar de agujas mientras sentía corrientes eléctricas destruir su sistema nervioso, Naruto por otro lado también estaba experimentando la misma clase de dolor solo que él estaba cubierto por una capa de chakra rojo.

Con un estruendo inmenso y el resplandor de un relámpago en el horizonte la técnica de Naruto fue liberada, mostrando ahora como el valle había pasado a ser más como un inmenso cráter de agua. En la superficie del agua podía divisarse el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha flotar sin vida, mientras el cuerpo del rubio no se podía ver por ningún lado, con la lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra.

Gotham City

Enero 24, 2002 23:15 horas

Desde hace más de 4 horas atrás que había caído la noche en la inmensa ciudad de Gotham, las concurridas calles de la ciudad eran ahora un pueblo fantasma , un simple reflejo de lo que eran La metrópolis diurna.

-Alfred me copias- dijo Batman a través de su comunicador mientras observaba las calles desde uno de los tejados. Sabía que su fiel mayordomo estaba en la guarida esperando su llegada

-fuerte y claro señor- se escuchó por el parlante la voz de un hombre mayor.

-necesito que interceptas la frecuencia de la policía por mí y me informes de la situación en la ciudad – era una noche muy oscura, las nubes cubrían la mayor parte de la ciudad, aparte que la lluvia cubría su visión, y si hubiera sido falta la tormenta eléctrica estaba interfiriendo con todos los aparatos electrónicos en la ciudad, él no era Superman para valerse de poderes, tenía que confiar en sus gadgets electrónicos hicieran el trabajo.

-al parecer las comunicaciones son muy entrecortadas señor- dijo Alfred informando al vigilante de la situación

-creo que debí haber tomado el consejo de traer el paraguas-dijo mientras cambia a la visión térmica para tener una mejor visión de la ciudad –¿Cuánto tiempo dicen los reportes que durara la tormenta?- pregunto bruce mientras comenzaba a moverse a través de los tejados.

-según lo que leo señor, toda la noche- sonaban clics a través del auricular –según el reporte del clima cesara mañana –

-_esta es una noche pérdida_- contemplaba el caballero, mientras corría diferentes escenarios en su mente, tenía que conseguir pista sobre las desapariciones de los niños pero con esta lluvia torrencial sería muy difícil de que los responsables salieran a cometer sus fechorías –Alfred voy a regresar a la guarida- dijo a través del comunicar mientras comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, esta vez con dirección a la mansión Wayne, sabía que muy pocos criminales elegirían esta noche para cometer atrocidades, además Batman también necesitaba descansar.

-aquí lo espero con su chocolate caliente señor, cambio- dijo Alfred mientras cerraba el canal de comunicación.

Había estado saltando varios edifico cuando sus medidores en el traje comenzaros a sonar l, todos de ellos –_Que está sucediendo_-pensó Batman al ver como su traje enloquecía saco dos Batarangs rápidamente esperando alguna clase de ataque, pero lo que ocurrió no fue algo que hubiera esperado suceder, ni en sus más alocados sueños

Una gran luz blanca invadió toda la ciudad mientras un estruendo era escuchado, todos los transformadores de la ciudad comenzaron a explotar al sentir la sobrecarga de energía, varios vehículos comenzaron a andar erradamente, hasta que tan rápido como vino la luz así mismo desapareció, fue algo que solo duro segundos.

-señor, me copia- comenzó a escuchar Batman en su oído al ver como la luz cegadora desaparecía, se sentía marido –señor- volvió a escuchar.

-te copio Alfred- respondió el mientras recuperaba el aliento nunca antes había experimentado algo como esto, ni siquiera en sus viajes, algo de esta extraña luz lo hacía sentir cálido, en paz.

-qué demonios fue eso señor- volvió a hablar Alfred –los trasformadores en la mansión explotaron, además que mucho de los bombillos explotaron… Batman comenzó a escuchar a su mayordomo hablar de lo sucedido aunque sabía de ello… aparte de esa luz blanca- termino su diatriba.

-no tengo la más mínima idea Alfred pero pienso averiguarlo- dijo claramente Batman mientras contemplaba el horizonte donde creía era de dónde provino la luz –sabes si la computadora ha podido localizar algo de lo sucedido?-

-al parecer la computadora registro un pico en el aumento de la energía cerca del cementerio de la ciudad a unos pocos kilómetros, debe ser el epicentro de la luz-

Agradeció en silencio el consejo de fox de instalar generadores de emergencia en la mansión –entonces me dirijo hacia allá- "_nadie puede atentar contra mi ciudad de esta manera_" y con ese último pensamiento se dirigió al cementerio de Gotham, lugar donde descansan sus difuntos padres.

Cementerio de Gotham

Enero 24, 2012 23:10 horas

Samuel Robert, un ciudadano honrado de Gotham estaba sentado frente a una de las muchas lapidas que adornaban el cementerio de Gotham un lugar deprimente en el que estar, sobretodo en un noche de lluvia

-Miko- dijo el suavemente mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro, había estado llorando por más de tres horas la pérdida de su querida esposa, había estado casada con ella por más de treinta años cuando un día atrás la tragedia lo había golpeado. Estaba en el ejército cuando la conoció, fue en un traslado que había recibido desde chicago hacia la embajada de estados unidos en Tokio Japón, todavía podía recordar esa día con claridad, fue una mañana hermosa cuando ella entro con su pelo lacio de color azabache por la puerta de la embajada, vistiendo un traje de ejecutiva que acentuaba todo su cuerpo –me acuerdo de lo hermosa que estabas ese día – le hablo a la lapidad – también como balbuceaba mis disculpas cuando tropecé contigo- una amarga sonrisa adorno su rostro, esas memorias traían simplemente dolor a su corazón – apenas ha sido un día y te extraño demasiado – sus llanto comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, no sabía si su corazón iba a soportar tanto dolor

Miro hacia un lado para observar también la lapidad de su hijo, su único hijo –Michael, espero que cuides de mama haya arriba – recuerdos de su hijo de 30 años comenzaron a inundar sus pensamientos juntos a los de su esposo, había perdido a Michael menos de una semana atrás, durante un asalto al banco de la ciudad el había sido una de las muchas casualidades de la balacera, gracias a esto la enferma del corazón de su esposa empeora, llevándola también a la tumba.

-sé que no debo culparlo Miko, sé que Batman es un solo hombre pero es un idiota – con lágrimas todavía en su rostro recordó como en las noticias habían dicho que la persona responsable de la balacera habían sido arrestado por Batman unos meses atrás –pero de todas formas no puede dejar de echarle la culpa, no soy tan fuerte como tu creías…. Pero fue interrumpido como una gran estruendo junto una luz blanca interrumpieron su diatriba – Que demonios?- dijo mientras cubría sus ojo de la luz cegadora con los brazos, pero como sorpresivamente vino así se fue la luz.

-_que fue eso_- pensó Robert al recobrar la compostura, algo con respecto a esa luz lo hacía sentir bien, diviso no muy lejos de su posición algo que resplandecía, debía estar como a 2 km de su posición –_debería ir a revisar_ – pensó mientras la lluvia comenzaba a borrar las lágrimas sobre su rostro –_o tal vez esperar a la policía o bomberos_ – pero su curiosidad era mayor como para esperar alguien del gobierno.

Montándose rápidamente en su camioneta y con un adiós veloz a la lapidad de su esposa comenzó a manejar en dirección al lugar de donde provenía el resplandor. Manejo durante cinco minutos hasta que tuvo que comenzar a ir campo traviesa, agradeció mentalmente que tuviera una camioneta por que con la lluvia hubiera sido imposible llegar a su destino en cualquier otro vehículo.

Vio un inmenso cráter, que no había visto antes hay, pensó que lo que ocasiono el incidente fue una centella que impacto la tierra, pero era algo ridículo las centella nunca dejan cráteres tan inmenso. Lentamente detuvo la camioneta mientras veía el cráter con cuidado, esperando que algún tipo de alíen saliera de él, había escuchado varias historias sobre algo parecido durante su tiempo en el ejército.

Bajándose con cuidado de la camioneta camino hacia la orilla del cráter preparada por si algo imprevisto sucedía, pero todas sus preocupaciones fueron derrumbadas cuando vio el centro del cráter, solo para ver un rollo junto a un montón de telas.

-_qué diablos paso aquí_-se preguntó mientras comenzó a bajar con sumo cuidado, aunque la roca estuviera al rojo vivo, no parecía quemar.

-ahh- se escuchó un quejido venir del lugar donde estaban las ropas, esto alerto a Robert que comenzó a descender rápidamente. Cuando llego al lugar pudo ver que las ropas estaban abultadas, demostrando que había alguien adentro de ellas, ágilmente libero a la persona de las ropas solo para encontrarse con un niño que lo miraba asustado.

-_es solo un niño_- pensó Robert al ver al pequeño chico mirándolo asustado, tenía el pelo rubio corto en puntas, no debía ser mayo de 7 años, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el tatuaje grabado en su brazo –_Que monstruo le haría esto a un niño_- vio diferentes moretones y cortes en el cuerpo del niño, aparte de que algunas de sus heridas todavía estaban sangrando mucho.

Algo en el fondo de la mente de Robert hizo clic y se acordó como niños había estado desapareciendo alrededor de la ciudad – Hey chico no voy a acerté daño – le dijo Robert al ver que el pequeño todavía estaba paralizado en su lugar mirándolo se había levantado al ver al extraño acercarse

-_Aléjate de mí_-le grito el pequeño en japonés, pero la fuerza necesaria para hacer el grito agoto todas sus energía llevándolo a la inconciencia, Robert gracias a sus reflejos rápido pudo capturarlo antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-_el pobre debe estar agotado_- vio como el chico rubio respiraba con dificultad –_debo llevarlo al hospital lo más pronto posible_ _sino va morir aquí- _él no era alguien desalmado para dejar a alguien morir menos un niño, sobre todo con la memoria de la muerte de su hijo fresca en su mente tomo al pequeño con ambos brazos para evitar lastimarlo más y subió el cráter, delicadamente deposito al chico en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Después de colocar al rubio regreso al centro del cráter para recoger sus cosas, podían servirle para reconocer al chico.

-_que hace un niño con esto_- pensó mientras tomaba el tanto en su mano, esto era algo que un chico de su edad no debía tener en sus manos, con una sacudida de su cabeza despejo su mente, este no era el momento de divagar, tomo la ropa, el tanto, el rollo, una par de bolsas, el chaleco, lo protectores, las sandalias y una máscara con la forma de un zorro y se volvió a dirigir hacia la camioneta cargando con todo. Ya dentro del vehículo acelero a todo lo que podía y comenzó a rodar con dirección al hospital de Gotham.

Quince minutos después una moto negra se detuvo en la orilla del cráter, era una maravilla de la ingeniería mecánica. Una figura vestida de colores oscuros se bajó de ella, mientras levantaba lo que parecía ser una capa oscura.

-Alfred llegue al sitio del impacto – dijo Batman mientras se acercaba al cráter –pero parece que alguien se nos adelantó- observo las huellas de llantas de un vehículo adornar el suelo mientras eras borradas por la fuerte lluvia.

-Eso podría ser algo malo señor- le contesto Alfred desde la guarida

-_lástima que la lluvia haya borrado las impresiones de la llanta, sino le hubiera tomado un par de fotografías _– dijo mientras observaba más de cerca la huellas

-estoy recibiendo transmisiones de la policía- la voz de Alfred interfirió sus pensamientos – se dirigen a su posición señor, tiempo de contacto, aproximadamente 7 minutos –

-_no tengo mucho tiempo_- pensó mientras salía de su divagaciones, ágilmente se adentró dentro del cráter tratando de encontrar alguna otra pista, vio como en el centro del cráter había lo que parecía rastro de pisadas –_alguien estuvo aquí_- saco un frasco vacío de su cinturón y limpiando el agua que se acumulada en el lugar tomo una muestra de la tierra para futuro análisis. Poco a poco el sonidos de las sirenas comenzó a escucharse a la lejanía –_es mejor salir de aquí_ – de un salto salió del cráter para montarse en su vehículo de transporte.

-Alfred tengo una muestra, prepara la computadora para analizarla cuando llegue- encendió el motor de la moto cíclica para comenzar a acelerar.

-claro y copiado señor- con esa respuesta cerro el canal mientras se disponía a esperar al joven bruce.

Metrópolis

24 de Enero, 2002 23:20 horas.

Había sido una noche calmada para el superhéroes en malla, había detenido un asalto temprano en la noche y nada había sucedido después de eso, había estado escaneando la ciudad con su gran visión hasta que sentido una gran energía provenir del oeste.

-_que fue eso- _fue lo primero que se preguntó Clark Kent, mejor conocido por la ciudad como Superman al sentir la ola de energía alcanzarlo. Poso su vista en el horizonte desde donde sentí la oleada provenir – eso tuvo que venir de Gotham-dijo mientras aumentaba su visión miles de kilómetros desde su posición, voló un poco más arriba para mejorar la posición, para visualizar con más claridad la ciudad gótica.

-_eso es territorio de Batman_- recordó el vigilante que desde hace dos años atrás haba comenzado a proteger la ciudad –_no le gusta que nadie más meta las narices en su ciudad _– recordó como en varias ocasiones declino su ayuda. Sin otro pensamiento continuo a seguir vigilando metrópolis mientras deseaba que nada grave hubiera ocurrido.

Hospital de Gotham

Enero 24, 2002 24:00 horas

Robert había llegado hace menos de diez minutos al hospital general de Gotham con el chico en sus brazos, había estado agradecido al ver que su viejo amigo Frank Miller había estado en guardia esa noche, ya que realmente no sabría cómo pagar el cheque de pago del hospital, últimamente su estado financiero había decaído, por lo que su amigo doctor se había dispuesto a pagar por él.

Estaba sentado en uno de los muchos asientos que poseía el hospital, mientras sus oídas captaban el llanto y dolor de algunos familiares –algo que el entendía y comprendía muy bien-como también las quejas de algunos heridos. Había estado observando la luz roja de uno de los muchos quirófanos que poseía el lugar con angustia, todavía no tenía ninguna noticia del chico que había traído hace poco, y le pesaría mucho en su conciencia ya devastada si el chico le sucedía algo.

Con un sonido claro la luz se apagó, algo que tenso a Robert, su experiencia en combate le decía que alguien con esas cantidad de heridas no salía de un quirófano en menos media hora. Cambio su visión a la entrada del quirófano esperando que su amigo saliera, preparándose para recibir las devastadoras noticias.

Frank Miller, médico interno del hospital de Gotham salió por las puertas dobles del quirófano, con su vestimenta totalmente limpia, algo poco común si se realizó una operación, era un hombre mayor, casi en sus sesenta años, lo había conocido durante un par de visitas al hospital militar en Alabama. Poseía pelo castaño claro, junto a una cicatriz en su mejilla.

-Que tan mal estuvo doc.- le pregunto Robert esperando recibir las malas noticias

-mejor de lo que creíamos- dijo alegremente su amigo mientras se quitaba el tapaboca del rostro – el chico casi estaba curado cuando lo trajiste solo un par de cortes que ya cubrimos, nada de cómo lo describiste a nosotros – termino de describir lo sucedido.

-haa- dijo el aliviando el peso que se estaba construyendo en el pecho, junto al nudo que se había hecho en su estómago –me esperaba lo peor Frank, gracias- le dijo sinceramente a su amigo.

-de nada Robert, es bueno saber que todavía puedo ayudar- le contesto – el chico debe ya estar en la habitación 123, le dije a las enfermeras que lo llevaran lo más pronto posible, cambio el tono de su mirada para uno más serio –que tal estas Robert?- pregunto haciendo referencia a la muerte de su esposa, no había podido asistir al entierro por su trabajo.

-para hacerte sincero Frank, no creo que pueda superarlo – el dolor en su voz era claro –pero voy a seguir adelante- sus ojos se cerraron al recordar la imagen de su esposa e hijo

-te dejo, el chico te debe estar esperando Robert, hablamos mañana- con ello Frank comenzó a alejarse dejando al nombrado con sus pensamientos. Robert se levantó de su asiento un poco más relajado al saber que el chico iba a estar bien.

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación del desconocido, suavemente entre a la habitación tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible no quería despertar al niño. Se acercó a la cama del niño mirando fijamente sus rostro, esta vez noto tres marcas en cada mejilla, dándole un toque felino, esto junto al tatuaje en su hombro era algo que llamaba su atención, aparte de haberlo encontrado en un cráter. Aunque no lo admitiera el chico le recordaba a Michael cuando era más joven pero también su aura le daba una sensación de tranquilidad

-Quien eres- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al chico de pelo rubio dormir.

Fin

Prologo

Erodes 145


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Año Uno

Capítulo 1

"Nuevos Inicios"

Guarida del Murciélago

Enero 25 01:13 horas

Las llantas de la motocicleta giraban velozmente sobre el suelo húmedo de la cueva mientras el rugido del motor en v invadía el tranquilo espacio que poseía el lugar. Había estado rodando sobre la moto toda la noche tratando de figurar el nuevo misterio que se le estaba presentando, aunque él era un amante de los misterios nunca le gustaron aquellos donde el resultado podía traer graves consecuencias. Su mirada estaba posada sobre la puerta de metal reforzado que cubría la entrada de su guarida, espera ver a Alfred dentro de la guarida, sabía que el hombre mayor se preocupaba demasiado sobre su seguridad, aunque él no lo admitiera públicamente era una de las pocas personas que el apreciaba con todo su corazón, había estado ayudándolo durante toda su vida, sobre todo desde la muerte de sus padres, pero este no era el momento de ponerse a recordar el pasado, ahora él era Batman, una figura de justicia y respeto, una figura en el cual los habitantes de Gotham podían depositar sus esperanza, algo que él no tenía muy claro todavía si podría llegar a soportar.

La lluvia podía ser escuchada desde afuera de la cueva ahora que el rugir de la moto había cesado, pero el silencio pronto fue interrumpido como las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, liberando el mecanismo que las protegía, revelando lo que parecía ser una sala a medio construir, con algunas remodelaciones todavía realizándose –_este lugar es todavía un desastre_- pensó Batman mientras comenzó a caminar dentro de la sala con la motocicleta a uno de sus lados. Había estado en remodelaciones, pero estas no parecían terminar por lo que había decidido poner su proyecto de remodelación en espera.

-espero que haya tenido un viaje seguro joven bruce- fue el saludo que le dio Alfred al verlo llegar con la moto a uno de sus lado –el señor Dent llamo unas cuantas hora atrás, parecía que desea comunicarse con usted- vio que bruce se dirigía al aparador para comenzar a despojarse de su traje de Batman –aunque nunca dio sus motivos de la llamada – termino de decir el mayordomo mientras colocaba una bandeja con una taza de chocolate en la mesa cerca de la consola de la computadora central.

-gracias Alfred- le contesto el automáticamente mientras todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, todavía tenía la su mente en lo sucedido –mañana me recuerdas para devolverla la llamada a Dent-

-Señor ya es mañana- dijo Alfred mientras comenzaba a salir de la sala, vio a bruce quitarse su traje de kevlar reforzado con capas de titanio –con su debido respeto señor, alguien de su edad no debiera estar arriesgando su vida de esa manera- vio directo a los ojos del joven bruce –alguien de veinticuatro años debería estar disfrutando su vida- termino de decir el mayordomo.

-eso ya lo sé Alfred- dijo el con un suspiro –pero si no soy yo quien más podría liberar esta ciudad de la injusticia- los recuerdos de su niñez cruzaban su memoria – esta ciudad no es la misma por la cual mis padres daban la cara- La imagen de su padre se le vino a la mente y como todo el tiempo hablaba de lo grandioso que era Gotham –es mi deber hacerle un lugar seguro- dijo con gran determinación en su voz, durante sus viajes a través del globo había descubierto su verdadera vocación.

-cuando habla de esa forma y con tal determinación, me recuerda mucho a su padre joven bruce- comenzó a hablar, había sido amigo de la familia Wayne durante toda su vida y siempre había encontrado un gran respeto por sus ideales nobles algo muy poco común en estos días- si su padre estuviera vivo no sabe cuan orgullo estaría- termino de decir "_no sabe cuan orgulloso estoy de usted" _pensó Alfred de forma paternal, pero sabía muy bien que nunca ocuparía ese puesto. Rápidamente salió de la sala dejando a un callado bruce en ella.

-gracias Alfred- dijo el pelinegro a la figura que ya se había retirado. Termino de quitar sus protecciones en silencio contemplando la conversación que había llevado hace poco. Se dirigió a la consola sosteniendo el frasco lleno de tierra fuertemente en su mano se sentó en la silla giratoria que estaba frente a la computadora mientras contemplaba el frasco fijamente, tenía un montón de preguntas rondando su cabeza, tanto así que había olvidado lo que le había dicho Gordon sobre el caso de lo niños desaparecidos.

Destapado el frasco suavemente para colocar la muestra sobre el analizador multifuncional – podía llevar acabo análisis de cualquier tipo de objeto sin importar su procedencia – espero un par de minutos mientras la maquina realiza las pruebas necesarias , pudo ver como el pedazo de tierra que había tomado pasaba por diferentes partes de la máquina–_salgamos de dud_as – vio como una gran cantidad de resultados eran mostrados en la gran pantalla frente a él, aunque mucho de ellos no eran de su interés.

-_veamos_- pensó mientras comenzaba a escanear a través de las diferente líneas de los informe. Estaba pasando rápidamente entre cada uno de los diferentes informes eso era una de las capacidades de ser un genio con memoria fotográfica –_aquí esta_ – en la pantalla eran mostradas dos diferentes tipos de informe, los dos en los cuales él estaba interesado, comenzó a leer cada uno de ellos lentamente.

-Sorprendente- susurro al darse cuenta del nivel en que la roca había sido fundida, casi estaba completamente cristalizada a nivel molecular, esos eran indicios de estar expuesta a una gran cantidad de energía y calor, aparte había rastros de un tipo de roca que la maquina no había sido capaz de reconocer su estructura molecular – _esto se pone cada vez más extraño_- poso sus ojos en el siguiente reporte, sus ojos escanearon cada palabra del reporte tratando de poner las piezas de su nuevo rompecabezas.

Era una análisis de materiales biológicos. Había diferentes rastro de gusanos de tierra junto a algunos tipos de plantas, pero no estaba esperando encontrar esta clase de información – la secuencia de ADN es 99.8 por ciento parecida a la humana- susurro viendo el resultado. En la muestra había rastro de este nuevo tipo de ADN, la computadora solo había sido capaz de emparejar algunos tipos de cromosomas pero la muestra estaba contaminada.

Este no podía ser bueno para Gotham, no si caía en manos equivocadas, había alguien nuevo en el planeta tierra.

Comisario Principal de Gotham.

Enero 25, 2002

03:00 horas

-ahh- Comisario James Gordon suspiro cansado mientras recostaba la espalda en su asiento preferido, había llegado hace poco a la comisaria con un destacamento de policías. Miro a sus alrededor para ver como el lugar estaba atestado de personas realizando denuncias de diferentes índoles, algunos hasta estaban gritando al ver que no eran atendidos, también vio como mucho de los detectives jóvenes estaban comenzando a perder la paciencia, era muy poco común ver este lugar tan atestado, bueno no tan seguidamente como Batman había tomado control de las calles nocturnas su nivel de presión había bajado considerablemente.

Su atención cambio hacia su escritorio desordenado, había jurado hace poco que algún día tendría que ordenar todo este desastre. Con un movimiento suave comenzó a despojarse del sobretodo que cubría su cuerpo si iba a hacer el reporte, al menos lo iba a ser cómodo. Estiro sus dedos entumecidos del frio mientras tomaba un bolígrafo entre sus manos.

-Gordon- escucho detrás de él, giro un poco la silla para ver a uno de los tantos oficiales que trabaja en el lugar acercándose a el – Betty me pidió que te informara que tu esposa bárbara a estado llamando constantemente- le dijo el chico joven, mientras acomodaba parte de su pelo negro.

-gracias Tom- le dijo con una sonrisa dándole a entender que ya se podía retirar. Había esperado que Bárbara no hubiera notado su ausencia en la cama, aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca iba a ser así, ya que su esposa parecía tener un sexto sentido. Olvidándose por un momento del reporte que tenía que completar se dirigió al cuarto de comunicaciones para llamar a bárbara y decirle que todo estaba bien.

-señor- dijo uno de los chicos de telecomunicación al ver a su jefe entrar, parecía estar cansado.

-descanse- le dijo al notar la posición tensa del joven – necesito una llamada – miro a través del cuarto limpio en que estaba, el lugar parecía estar inmaculado, junto a unos cuantos servidores que estaban funcionando. No le gustaba abusar mucho de su posición como jefe o el de los recursos de la comisaria, pero había dejado se teléfono celular en la mesita de noche –_Bárbara siempre ha dicho que soy un olvidadizo_-

El joven miro a Gordon un poco extraño ante su petición pero quien era el para negársela – aquí señor- la llamada de su nombre saco del trance a Gordon que miro el auricular delante suyo esperando ser usado.

-gracias chico- contesto tomando el objeto en sus manos, marco los números que recordaba mejor que su nombre para luego esperar el tono – tuuu, tuuu – sonó varias veces por el auricular mientras espera que su llamado fuera contestado.

-_halo- _dijo una voz al otro lado.

-bárbara es jim- hablo mientras se colaba en una posición más cómoda - quería evitar el oído curioso de la otra persona en la habitación.

-_James-_ reprocho bárbara fuertemente –_me tuviste preocupada, te levantes a media noche y te fuiste sin avisar-_

_-_la oficina me llamo- comenzó a relatar su escusa tratando de evitar la furia de su esposa – la oficina se sobresaturo por la tormenta y tuve que venir de inmediato – mintió james sabía que no podía contarle todo lo que él hacía en la oficina, menos aún algo que se había sido clasificado

-_al menos deja una nota la próxima vez_ – se escuchó la reprimenda por el auricular –_pensé que te había pasada algo, mas con esa extraño luz de ahora_-

-¿Espero no haber despertado al pequeño james y a la pequeña bárbara?- le pregunto a su esposa

-_No los niños siguen durmiendo tranquilamente_- escucho un bosteo por parte de la mujer –_te espero ponto jim, te amo_ – con esa última frase colgó el teléfono mientras regresaba a su alcoba para continuar su sueño

-_debió haberme esperado despierta toda la noche_- pensó jim mientras regresaba el auricular al joven que lo miraba ansioso, esperando que le contara algo, algo que Gordon sabía que nunca haría. Saco una cajetilla decigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón esperando que la lluvia no los hubiera arruinado pero antes que pudiera sacar alguno de la cajetilla fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente revelando al Teniente Olivo con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto mirando al teniente que trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento, parecía un poco alterado.

-tenemos algo- dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo –el secuestrador se puso al fin en contacto-esto llamo la atención de jim, por lo general los secuestradores se comunicaban por teléfono, este parecía hacerlo a la antigua usanza, pensó mientras veía el sobre fijamente en la mano del teniente –al parecer es peor de lo que pensábamos.-

-que tan mal?- Gordon se acercó al teniente para tomar el sobre y comenzarlo abrir.

-al parecer es una maniático- esto cambio la mirada de james, los maniáticos, locos o depravados siempre eran definición de problemas –se hace llamar The Riddler -

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Gordon, este tal enigma le trajo el mismo mal sabor de boca de hace dos años con The Scarecrow.

Hospital General de Gotham

Enero 25, 2002 07:40 horas

La lluvia que había estado azotando la ciudad había cesado dejando a su paso un cielo claro y despejado, la ciudad parecia relucir esa mañana como si la lluvia hubiera lavado todo su inmundicia. La calma que había rodeado durante la noche al hospital se había roto como la mañana había llegado junto a una oleada de nuevos pacientes.

En la habitación 123 del hospital dos personas dormían profundamente mientras el sol se filtraba por las persianas mal cerradas de la ventana. Una de esas figuras era un hombre mayor que estaba sentado sobre una silla alada de la cama donde la otra figura descansaba plácidamente. Era un chico joven, de cabellos rubios pero lo más resaltantes era tres pequeñas marcas en cada mejilla, algo que no poseían las personas comunes.

-¿_don…. dónde estoy_?- hablo la figura con voz ronca mientras abrió sus ojos – _arggg_- se escuchó su quejido por la habitación al ser recibido por la saturación de luz en el cuarto, algo que sus ojos no estaban listo para recibir

Con un sobresalto la otra figura salió de su ensueño al escuchar el gruñido a su lado tal fue el susto que el equilibrio de su silla fallo y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Las risas del pequeño niño se podían escuchar por todo la habitación al ver la cómica escena que se desarrolló delante de él.

-crees que es gracioso chico- dijo la persona mayor mientras se volvía a poner de pie, tratando de recobra un poco el honor – siempre es gracioso cuando no es uno el que se cae- volvió a decir solo para encontrase con una cara totalmente confundida por parte del rubio.

-¿_que dijo señor?-_pregunto el joven, pero esta vez Robert se dio cuenta que el pequeño no estaba hablando en inglés, pero él podía entenderle – ¿_Dónde estoy_?- El rubio miro expectante al hombre enfrente de su cama.

Samuel Robert era un hombre imponente, aun en sus 55 años de edad poseía una figura trabajada, junto a su pelo corto negro estilo militar le daba el aura de ser alguien de carácter fuerte –algo muy diferente a su verdadera personalidad – llevaba puesto una camisa verde oscura, junto a un pantalón negro, era de piel morena y ojos oscuro. Samuel miro un poco extrañado al chico que parecía aún más confundido.

-¿_no hablas ingles chico_?- le pregunto Robert, aunque sabía hablar muy bien japonés siempre se sintió más cómodo en su lengua natal

-_que es el inglés_?-ahora la cara de confundido que tenía el rubio a era aún más grande. Robert se quedó pensativo ante la respuesta recibida, sabía que el chico podía sufrir de shock traumático, o hasta posiblemente daño cerebral, oraba mentalmente para que no fuera así. Ante la libreta de nuevas posibilidades decido tomar la más común, tratar de conocer más al chico.

-_Mi nombre es Samuel Robert_ – le dio una sonrisa al rubio para demostrar que tenía buenas intenciones – _y estamos en el hospital de Gotham-_señalo algunos de los diferentes aparatos electrónicos que monitoreaban su estado a su alrededor – ¿_cuál es tu nombre chico?_ –

El chico estaba viendo la cantidad de objetos electrónicos cuando capto la pregunta, se giró a mirar a Robert con una sonrisa para responder a su pregunta siempre le había gustado decir su nombre – _jeje, Me llamo Naruto… Naruto….. _– Parecía tener dificultadas al tratar de decir su apellido – _Me llamo Naruto….._- intento decir nuevamente mientras buscaba en su memoria su nombre completo pero lo único que se encontró fue con su mente en blanco, nada venía a su ayuda –No sé- termino de decir.

"_debe sufrir de amnesia"_ Recordó como muchos soldados después de alguna misión traumática parecían olvidar cosas de sus vida, eso era común ya que la el cerebro como mecanismo de defensa borraba parte de su memoria tratando de evitar el dolor – ¿_estás bien chico_?- vio como la cara del chico paso de una de total confusión a una de malestar.

-_no puedo recordar nada_ ¡- grito el alarmado ante no poder acordarse de su pasado su mente comenzó a nublarse, ya no estaba pensando con claridad.

-_hey Naruto cálmate- _le dijo Robert al ver que el joven estaba entrando en pánico. Mientras ambos estaban en su pequeña conversación no escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta mientras sus nudillos golpean la madera. "_voy a tener que entrar_" con un movimiento de su mano giro la perilla para abrir la habitación.

-Buenos días- dijo la nueva figura entrando a la habitación, llevaba una bata blanca de hospital junto a una pequeña libreta en su mano, llevaba puesto unos anteojos aparte de llevar el pelo rubio en cola -interrumpo algo?-dijo al ver que la habitación cayó en un silencio incómodo.

-_Quién eres_?- pregunto el rubio mientras inconsciente ponía una máscara de felicidad y relajación, aunque por dentro la dudad lo estuviera consumiendo.

-_tranquilo Naruto es solo una doctora_- le contesto Robert al ver que la doctora no entendía lo que el rubio dijo, lo que el pelinegro no sabía era que ella podía entender muy bien su conversación – Buenos días doctora, soy Robert y el pequeño es Naruto- la doctora paso la mirada por ambos individuos antes de sonreír –el pequeño aquí solo habla japonés- concluyo.

-me lo figure- ella comenzó a caminar hacia Robert con su mano extendida en forma de saludo, Robert la miro fijamente, muy poco podían reconocer el idioma extranjero –es parte del oficio, también hablo francés, español, italiano y un poco de ruso, - le contesto ella mientras veía directamente a sus ojos. Robert quede un poco sorprendido que alguien tan joven hablara tantos idiomas, ya más relajado estrecho la mano con la señorita delante - Harleen Quinzel, psiquiatra en entrenamiento- se presentó formalmente.

-_hueles graciosa_- interrumpió Naruto a los dos adultos al sentir el fuerte perfume por parte de la chica mientras una risa se escaba de su boca

Harleen miro un momento al rubio antes de ser contagiada por la risa cálida del chico –eres un chico muy lindo – le dijo ella mientras frotaba el pelo desordenado del rubio, sabía que estaba siendo agradable con el chico para mejorar su relación paciente-medico – Señor Robert, Frank me aviso de antemano que usted estaría aquí, así que me pedio que le informara que lo está esperando en la cafetería del hospital-

-Frank tan insistente como siempre- dijo pesadamente Robert mientras tomaba la chaqueta de la silla, dejándola libre para la doctora –presumo que esta no solo vino aquí como mensajera-

-lamento decir que si – ahora su tono paso a ser una más profesional – El Doctor Frank me pido personalmente que hiciera una evaluación del niño, ya que podría sufrir efectos postraumáticos serios – hablo mecánicamente mientras recordaba el reporte que le entrego Frank temprano.

-déjeme ahorrarle un poco de trabajo – la chaqueta ya estaba cubriendo su cuerpo – Naruto sufre de amnesia-, el rubio miro ambas fijamente al reconocer su nombre – no puede recordar su nombre completo – Samuel comenzó a caminar a la puerta del cuarto. Mientras las dos personadas restantes lo miraban irse.

-"_hora de trabajar"_-pensó Harleen mientras camia su atención a su paciente _– hola Naruto mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel, vengo a hacer unas cuantas preguntas_- hablo ella en japonés mientras una sonrisa forzaba estaba en su rostro. Naruto no le gustaba esta nueva persona.

Los pasillos del hospital comenzaban a abarrotarse cada vez más como la mañana sigua avanzando, había bajado un par de pisos esquivando fácilmente a varias personas que parecían no estar en muy buen estado, sus zapatos de cuero negro hacían eco al caminar a través de los estrechos pasillo, paso delante de la habitación donde hace unos días atrás había estado su esposa internada. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse al pasar delante de la puerta pero con todo la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir siguió caminando tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas al recordar su perdida.

Cuando entro en la pequeña cafetería diviso rápidamente a Frank que estaba sentado en una de las mesas leyendo el periódico mientras en su otra mano sostenía una taza de café humeante – Robert- llamo Frank al notar la presencia del moreno acercarse. Cargaba una camisa azul clara junto a una corbata y pantalón de vestir marrón oscuro. Hacia media hora que había terminado su turno y se disponía a relajarse un rato.

-es bueno verte Frank- Robert tomo asiento delante de su amigo que había enrollado el periódico – que tal estuvo la noche?- pregunto curioso.

-bastante tranquila, después de que tu llegaras, nos llegó una persona que sufrió una electrocución y una mujer con dolores agudos- dijo sin darle importación al asuste, estaba acostumbrado a ver casos peores -¿Qué tal está el chico?- dijo esta vez Frank cambio la dirección de la conversación.

-se despertó hace poco ,algo sobresaltado, se llama Naruto- comenzó a narrar lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás, tomo la carta sobre la mesa para continuar hablando –parece que sufre de amnesia- le conto.

-no es de extrañar- Robert entendió rápidamente las palabra de su amigo, el también había llegado a la misma conclusión – me gustaría que vieras estos resultados- saco un sobre de su camisa para dárselo al pelinegro.

Abrió los papeles para comenzar a leer detenidamente la información, sus rostro paso por una de sorpresa, a otra de confusión y por ultima a una de incredibilidad –seguro que estos resultados están correcto?- dijo en tono de broma mientras ponía los papeles sobre la mesa no creía nada de lo que decía en el papel.

-cien por ciento seguro Robert – tomo un sorbo de su taza –yo mismo los hice y los cheque tres veces, no hay errores- el cafetín pareció dejar caer la temperatura cuando Frank soltó esa palabras – espero una buena excusa esta vez-

Robert sabía que ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared, si le contaba como había encontrada a Naruto lo más probable es que terminara en arkham con un cuarto propio, así que prefirió hacer lo que el más sabia hacer, mentir.- venia conduciendo del cementerio cuando sucedió lo de la luz blanca, quede ciego unos segundo cuando volví a recuperar la visión vi al chico enfrente de mi camioneta no pude frenar a tiempo- miro caído y lamentado, era todo un maestro de la actuación -no quería cargar con más muertes en mi conciencia Frank, no después de lo de miko y Michael- pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, pero esto sí que no era parte de la actuación.

Frank miro a su moreno amigo derrumbarse delante de él, nunca le gusto ver a su amigo deprimido, siempre había sido alguien fuerte, espero un momento mientras su compañero se calmaba. Unos minutos después Robert volvió a tomar la palabra – que piensas hacer? – dijo el por fin volviendo a entrar en tema.

-no tengo la más mínima idea- Frank había terminado de tomar su café –el chico posee una clase de ADN que no es totalmente humano, no sabemos nada de quien es, aparté de tener una temperatura corporal un poco mas elevada, una estructura muscular más compacta y fuerte y un metabolismo sacado de una caricatura- narro todo lo que había podido obtener de su análisis – en realidad Robert esperaba que tú me respondieras esa pregunta-

El moreno se tensó ante la seriedad del asunto, su mente ya estaba planeando algunos casos de lo que podría pasar – si informados al gobierno, el chico seria llevado a alguno de sus laboratorios secretos y ser puestos a infinidades de pruebas y exámenes – se imaginó al chico de pelo rubio amarrado a una camilla de hospital mientras cantidades de químicos era inyectados en su cuerpo – aparte de que podría ser alguien que no es de este planeta-

-te refieres que puede ser como ese otro chico de metrópolis- se acordó de la figura de capa roja y mallas azules, Frank sabía que no era humano, no ese chico era fuera de este planeta.

-tal vez, incluso hasta mas- el realmente no comprendía muy bien la situación, una noche estaba llorando la muerte de su esposa y a la siguiente, contemplaba la idea de vida extraterrestre –o sea simplemente un chico común y corriente- termino de decir mientras se dejaba caer sobre el espaldar de la silla.

-Sera mejor no asumir nada- Comenzó a hablar Frank mientras se levantaba –tampoco quiero enredarme la vida con algún tipo de conspiración del gobierno-, lanzo los resultados hacia Robert que los tomo un poco sorprendido.

– colocare en mi informe que el chico fue atropellado por tu vehículo y traído al hospital inmediatamente, fue un chico sin registro ni emparejado con nadie, un simple don nadie- paso a mirar a Robert fijamente – sé que me mentiste con respecto a como encontraste al chico, pero sé que debe ser por alguna buena razón, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo- con ello comenzó a alejarse del lugar tratando de alejar los recuerdos de los exámenes realizados.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba contra las reglas del hospital falsificar un informe médico – antes que se me olvide deberías presentar al chico ya que no tiene familia, ni nada parecido, deberías cuidar del mientras recupera su memoria- sonrió a su amigo que lo miro sorprendido no espera eso de Frank. Frank sonrió a sus adentros mientras se alejaba, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre el chico y como podía ayudar a su amigo, y si lo que dijo Robert incluso podia ayudar a todos en Gotham.

Lugar desconocido

Enero 25, 2002 08:50 horas

En contraparte a las habitaciones del hospital este cuarto era su opuesto total, estaba completamente oscuro, lleno de mugre y suciedad por todos lados. Al fondo del cuarto se podían observar algunas luces encendidas mientras se escuchaba el tecleo rápido de unas manos. La pared estaba cubierta de muchos recortes de periódicos aparte de una imágenes y mapas de Gotham y el centro de todo esto era el recorte de una imagen donde aparecía una figura cubierta de una capa de negro junto a una máscara que cubría la parte superior de su rostro dando el aspecto de un murciélago. Era una foto del vigilante nocturno de Gotham.

-Que acertijo tan desafiante- dijo una figura mientras miraba la fotografía con gran interés, tenía sus manos cubierta con guante blanco finos, había dejado de teclear en su computadora para mirar la imagen – quien es tan cobarde en Gotham city para esconder su identidad tras una máscara- dijo en un tono de intriga pero su atención fue desviada de la imagen hacia el monitor a su lado derecho donde estaban trasmitiendo el noticiero vespertino del canal 8.

Tomando un control remoto que estaba sobre el escritorio subió poco a poco el volumen a su televisor mientras veía la imagen del comisario Gordon ser transmitida.

"…_que he anunciado ya la comisaria está trabajando en el caso del secuestrador de niños_

_Una fuente confidencial nos ha informado que el responsable de tales actos se hace llamar _

_The Riddler, asi que agradecemos la colaboración de los ciudadanos de Gotham si poseen algún_

_Información que puede ser útil en la investigación, no las comunique lo más pronto posible_

_Del resto la información es clasificado como la investigación sigue en curo. _

La imagen en la pantalla comenzó a moverse como el comisionado salió del estrado donde estaban todos los medios de comunicación.

"_como has escuchado Jimy el Comisario Gordon ha informado que la policía esta alerta ante cualquier nuevo suceso referente a la desaparición de niño, aparte de que el sospechoso se hace llamar The Riddler….." _

Dijo la reportera a su corresponsal en el canal, pero fue cortada como el monitor fue apagado.

-Que bien es escuchar tu nombre en la televisión- dijo el mientras giraba en su silla mientras rei maniáticamente –acertijo acertijo, quien habrá sido el pajarito que canto – comenzó a hablar nuevamente consigo mismo mientras contemplaba quien de los padres había informado a la policía

- veamos- dijo mientras veía a través de los diferentes monitores donde mostraban a diferentes niños amarrados o colgados mientras gritaban por su vidas –parece que los padres del pequeño John no quisieron jugar según las reglas – dijo viendo el monitor donde un niño de piel clara estaba sostenido en una trampa mortal, tenía en su mano el localizador de las cartas enviadas, solamente una estaba en un lugar en el que no debía – lástima que se desperdicie tanto esfuerzo realizado, y creí que le había dado el acertijo más fácil de todos- presiono un botón en la computadora y la trampa en la cual el niño estaba colocado comenzó a activarse, presionando otro botón cambio la imagen del monitor sabría que el niño estaría muerto en menos de un minuto gracias a su gas toxico, nunca le gusto observar la muerte de una persona, ese no era su interés, su interés estaba en ver como se comportaban ante un reto mayor de lo que podían manejar – el ser humano es algo que me sorprende día a día- comento el mientras volvía su atención al monitor.

-parece que tendré que enviarla unas cuantas fotos a la familia de John- comenzó a decir oscuramente- no me gusta la gente que sabe seguir las reglas del juego- miro seriamente la pantalla de su monitor donde se mostraba una habitación vacía, con alguna clase de mecanismo esperando a ser activado - alguien va a tener que hacer una visita a la familia del señor Gordon- su mente ya estaba planeando un nuevo escenario de su juego favorito.

-esto va a ser increíble- su mente ya se estaba deleitándose al imaginarse su nuevo plan –ahora tendré al murciélago seguir mis órdenes – una sonrisa macabra pudo ser vista durante todo el día en su rostro.

Hospital General de Gotham

Enero 25, 2002 09:25 horas

Al parecer un momento de tranquilidad había llegado al hospital de Gotham como el ajetreo en los pasillos comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco. Muchos pacientes ya habían sido despachados el día de hoy mientras algunas enfermeras estaban en los pasillos cotilleando los chismes más recientes.

"escuchaste en la noticia sobre los secuestros" dijo una de las enfermeras a su compañera que está a su lado mientras caminada por el pasillos "No" le contesto "que paso" pregunto un poco preocupada había oído los rumores de algunos secuestros de niños, era algo alarmante para ella ya que tenía un pequeño niño de 9 años.

"se hace llamar The Riddler…. Estoy atrajo la atención de Robert que había estado escuchado la conversación. Estaba parado afuera de la habitación de Naruto mientras Harleen terminada de realizar su análisis. Intento concentrarse en la conversación de las dos jóvenes, habría terminado de escuchar toda la conversación de no haber sido por la interrupción del sonido de la puerta a su lado.

-Señor Robert- dijo la doctora de cabello rubio sorprendiendo al hombre mayor que había estado distraído espiando la otra conversación.

-no fui yo- dijo impulsivamente mientras daba un salto a ser sorprendido esto atrajo la atención en todo el pasillo –disculpen- dijo a nadie en particular mientras giraba a mirar a la doctora Harleen que cubría su boca con su manos mientras se reía suavemente.

-jaja, eso fue muy gracioso- termino de reírse a costilla del moreno delante de ello –debería asustarlo más a menudo- la picardía era clara en sus ojos.

-que noticias me tiene doctora- Robert estaba un poco avergonzado de lo sucedido, por eso decido cambiar del tema, tratando de evitar su vergüenza –espero que no sea tan grabe-

-al parecer su caso de la pérdida de memoria es más grave de lo que esperaba- comenzó a revisar los diferentes apuntes que había tomado durante la sesión con el chico rubio – intente diferentes métodos de recuperación de memoria, incluso la hipnosis y nada resulto ser efectivo – recordó como el chico no parecía responder en su estado beta.

-¿no dijo más nada parte de su nombre?- pregunto Robert un poco preocupado, sabía que cuando el trauma era muy grande, la mente nunca recuperaba su memorias pasadas.

-al parecer el chico proviene de un lugar boscoso, ya que lo único que parece llegarle a su mente aparte de su nombre es la imagen de un inmenso bosque verde. Le mostro el dibujo realizado en su libreta por el chico – del resto no pude hacer más nada- miro a Robert que parecía decaer un poco su estado de ánimo, él había esperado un poco más de progreso –si lo anima un poco, el chico ya está recuperado totalmente, solo hace falta un chequeo general para ser dado de alta – le dio una sonrisa cálida al hombre mayor.

-gracias señorita- dijo el un poco más renovado –gracias por todo- le dijo el muy agradecido estoy fue sorpresivo para Harleen, ya que muy pocas personas daban las gracias a otros por hacer su deber.

-fue… un placer- no estaba acostumbra a que le dieran la gracias –me retiro, si Naruto recuerda algo mientras todavía está aquí informe a la enfermera- señalo al cubículo donde unas personas estaban reunidas –tratare de venir lo más pronto posible- con esa palabras le dio la espalda al hombre para comenzar a alejarse elegantemente del lugar mientras hacía sonar su tacón del zapato contra el suelo.

Robert entro con cuidado en la habitación por si el rubio estaba durmiendo, para su asombro el chico estaba de pie descalzo mientras miraba a través de la ventana la enormidad de la ciudad –_Wow, este lugar es inmenso-_ dijo el mirando a cada parte de la ciudad.

-_si es enorme_- agrego Robert para llamar la atención del rubio que volteo a verlo.

-hey- llamo el rubio viendo al Robert –_pareces cansado_- comento al ver la forma pesada del hombre, el solo le contesto con una sonrisa, parece que el chico estaba tomando todo muy bien – _La chica de hora me dijo como me encontraste tirado en la calle_-

-_Así es_- afirmo

-bueno. Veras quería darte las gracias por todo- la sonría de Naruto había cambiado a una rostro de tristeza – ya sabes con esta locura que me está pasando con el no poder saber quién soy, es bueno saber que alguien por lo menos se preocupa por mí- termino de decir el rubio en voz baja un poco avergonzado a demostrar su debilidad.

Robert lo miro un momento mientras tratada de registrar las palabras del chico, eso no eran las palabras de un chico de 7 años de edad, esa eran las palabras y la mirada de una persona adulta que había pasado por mucha soledad, Robert coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico –es todo un placer ayudarte Naruto- le contesto el con otra sonría, algo en este chico lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

-tampoco es para ponerse tan sentimental- reprocho el rubio mientras quitaba la mano de Robert de su cabeza –parecemos dos niñas lloronas – termino de decir con una risa ligera, después de todo perder la memoria no parecía tan malo.

Mansión Wayne

Enero25, 2002 12:15 horas

La mitad del día había llegada a la ciudad el metrópolis como también había llegado a la mansión Wayne a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el joven multimillonario bruce Wayne descansaba en su cama de una noche de trabajo duro.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta como, Alfred entro en ella cargando una bandeja de plata con ambas manos, en ella llevaba lo que parecía ser un almuerzo exquisito para la persona en cama. Caminando lentamente hacia la mesa de noche donde deposito la bandeja. Luego de haber colocado la bandeja abrió rápidamente todas las ventanas del cuarto dejando que la luz solar inundara la sala.

-siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo todas las mañana- dijo la voz de bruce desde la cama mientras tapaba su cara con una de las tantas almohadas que cubría su cama.

-me gustaría estar a su favor en esta joven bruce,- comenzó a hablar Alfred mientras destapaba la bandeja - pero ya es pasado medio día-

-no sé cómo mi padre te soportaba- comento un poco enojado sabiendo que no podría recobrar su sueño.

-su padre al contrario de usted era alguien más diligentes- defendió Alfred

Había pasado la mayor parte de la madrugada en la guarida analizando las muestras además de vigilar las comunicaciones policiales. Con un ágil movimiento se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño al otro lado del cuarto.

-El señor Dent volvió a llamar, insiste en hablar con usted – grito Alfred desde la habitación esperando que bruce pudiera escucharlo desde el cuarto de baño.

-Dentro de un momento lo llamo Alfred- se escuchó la voz de Wayne.

-creo que le interesaría ver las noticas del canal 8- al parecer el secuestrado de llama The Riddler- termino de decir Alfred mientras salía de la habitación, para escuchar los pasaos rápidos saliendo desde el baño, para terminar con el sonido del televisor

"bueno jacki que te pareció las declaraciones del Comisario Gordon esta manana sobre el caso de los secuestros…

Capítulo 1

Fin

Erodes145


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Año Uno

Capítulo 2

"Desafíame"

El sol en Gotham City estaba en su punto más álgido del día mientras los transeúntes realizaban sus actividades diurnas rutinarias. La mañana había pasado con tranquilidad en el hospital General de Gotham – tranquilas para sus estándares –algo poco común ya que la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba lidiando con casos graves a cada momento. Los rayos solares de la tarde atravesaban los ventanales que decoraban los pasillos mientras un silencio cómodo inundaba todo el hospital. Mucho de los médicos se habían retirado para tomar su almuerzo en un lugar con mayor comodidad.

Robert caminaba en silencio a través del hospital con dirección a su automóvil mientras pensaba en lo sucedido la otra noche. Había salido un momento de la habitación de Naruto para fumar uno de sus cigarrillos pero al no encontrarlos en su bolsillo decidió ir a su automóvil a buscarlos, cuando llego a su destino comenzó a buscar por todo su camioneta con fervor la pequeña cajetilla solo para recordar que se había fumado su último cigarro la noche anterior. Al ver que no podía tranquilizar sus ansias por la nicotina comenzó a impacientarse un poco hasta que vio las pertenecías del chico en su parte trasera

Con cuidado comenzó a escarbar en las cosas de Naruto, lo primero que tomo fueron los pantalones y la camisa, eran de color negro, aparte de estar en su mayoría destrozada observo que eran muy grandes para el tamaño del chico "_no deben ser de él_" sin un según pensamiento volvió a colocar la ropa en su lugar. Tomo el chaleco con ambas manos mientras lo inspeccionaba minuciosamente, parecía estar hecho de algún tipo de material parecido al kevlar, pesaba considerablemente. Inspección algunos bolsillos internos del chaleco, cuando estaba revisando el segundo sintió un pedazo de papel enrollado adentro, con sumo cuidado saco el objeto del bolsillo

Era una pequeña fotografía, estaba desteñida como si fuera vieja además de estar arrugada. En la imagen se podían ver dos personadas. La figura en la parte derecha era u hombre de pelo espigado rubio –un poco más salvaje que el de Naruto- llevaba una camisa manga larga azul a juego con su pantalón, y sobre su camisa un chaleco. La otra persona era una hermosa mujer con cabello rojo oscuro, tenía puesto una braga junto a una bata amarilla mientras un gran bulto se podía ver en su abdomen, era las características de una mujer embarazada. "_quienes son ellos_?" se preguntó mientras veía con gran detenimiento la foto hasta que una idea aprecio "_deben ser los padres de Naruto". _La felicidad invadió a Robert al darse cuenta que esto podría ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria.

Volteo la fotografía para ver su reverso, en él estaban escritas algunas palabras.

"_Naruto esta foto me la dio tú padre cuando se casó con Kushina, siempre decía que había que mantener la familia siempre en el corazón. Recuerda que ellos estarían orgullosos de ti._

_Kakashi"_

La última sentencia en pasado le dio a comprender que ninguno de los padres del chico debe de estar vivo. Las imágenes de Miko y Michael cruzaron su mente pero rápidamente las desecho. Guardando la foto en el bolsillo del pantalón soltó el chaleco mientras pasaba a tomar el tanto. Con precaución saco el arma filosa de su estuche mientras veía lo hermosa que era. Era de un metal negro con pequeños grabados en él, cerca del mango del arma estaban varios kanji grabados. "_Para Naruto Uzumaki- nunca olvides tu camino_" miro un momento la escritura. –así que Naruto Uzumaki-susurro mientras veía nuevamente el nombre. Con la nueva información y sin más cosas que ver, cerró la puerta del carro para volver a la habitación de chico para contarle todo.

Paso velozmente a través de las personas que estaban en los pasillos mientras apresuraba cada vez más su paso, pidió disculpas a algunos transeúntes que no pudo esquivar antes de llegar a la habitación de Naruto: Entro a la habitación del chico para ver que no estaba en ella.

-_donde se metió_?- se preguntó mientras miraba la habitación vacía.

-_Te tengo_- Sonó una voz a sus espalda causando que Robert diera un salto en el aire antes de caer estrepitosamente – _La señorita Harleen tenía razón cuando dijo que eres un asustadizo_- dijo entre risas mientras se sostenía el abdomen con ambas manos al ver lo gracioso que era la posición del hombre.

Robert se levantó del piso con caras de pocos amigos mientras miraba con odio a Naruto, Nunca antes había sido avergonzado tantas veces en un solo día – _muy gracioso_- comento malhumorado.

-_es que es muy gracioso_ – volvió a hablar Naruto mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risas. Al parecer alguien había venido a visitar al chico mientras estaba ausente ya que no cargaba puesta la bata de hospital habitual.

-_así que la doctora Harleen vino a chequearte_?- pregunto.

-_Si pero no duro mucho_- comenzó a caminar hacia unas de las sillas – _me dio estas ropas, y luego salió dijo que estaba en un apuro o algo por el estilo_ – tiro una mano al aire como si no le interesara el tema. Estiro un poco la camisa blanca que cargaba puesta –_estas no son de mi tamaño_- se sentía un poco incómodo con la ropa ajustaba sentía que de cualquier movimiento las iba a rasgar.

Miro al chico rubio en su diatriba antes de acordarse el motivo de su llegada-_Toma_- Robert había sacada la fotografía de su bolsillo para dársela –_la encontré entre tus cosas_-

Naruto miro el pedazo de papel confundido antes de tomarlo. En la imagen había dos personas, sentía que había visto esos rostros en alguna parte, algo le impulsaba a sonreír con solo mirar a los dos personas abrazadas.

**-**_Así que sabes quienes son_- Robert estaba esperanzado, esto podía ayudar al chico a recuperar su memoria.

-_No_- dijo suavemente Naruto sin apartar la vista de la imagen –_No tengo la más mínima idea_- pero la sonrisa en su rostro todavía permanecía.

Robert miro al chico con algo de lastima debía ser fuerte no poder reconocer a tus propia familia, el chico de seguro había pasado por un gran trauma – _Si lees lo que esta atrás de la imagen aclararas dudas_-

El chico de pelo rubio miro al hombre parado delante extrañado pero siguió sus instrucciones. Giro la imagen para leer el reverso. Podía leer los extraños símbolos con facilidad y rapidez, repaso varias veces las palabras sin poderlo creer, ahora entendía todo, esas personas en la fotografía eran su familia, sus Padres –_Kakashi_…- escapo de sus labios mientras un recuerdo comenzaba a surgió de lo más hondo de su mente.

_-por eso aquellos que no cumplen las reglas son basura- un hombre de alta estatura estaba enfrente un grupo de tres chicos dos de ellos parecían estar borrosos ante su vista, pero el hombre enfrente de él podía verlo con claridad. Tenía cabellos plateado junto a una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro tenia puesto un atuendo extraño – Pero Aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son algo peor que la basura – dijo el hombre con un rostro serio, pero en sus ojos podía verse un lamento inmenso._

_-Pero Kakashi-Sensei- dijo una voz a su espalda. Volteo a ver a un chico rubio, reconoció de inmediato que era el, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la imagen enfrente había cambiado._

_Ahora estaba parado en lo que parecía ser un bosque. Giro su mirada para ver a al mismo chico rubio solo que ahora parecía ser algo mayor._

_-Sensei- dio el rubio mientras veía el suelo del bosque – Resiste Kakashi-sensei – delante del chico rubio estaba el mismo hombre de pelo plateado solo que ahora estaba en u charco de su propia sangre junto a un agujero en su pecho. Naruto miro Sorprendido la escena mientras el chico de pelo rubio dejaba que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro._

-_Hey Naruto estas bien_- hablo Robert mientras sacudía al rubio por el hombro– _Naruto_- esta vez alzo la voz un poco más estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el chico rubio, había estaba parado hay mirando el espacio vacío totalmente ido – _Hey chico_- esta vez su llamado fue escuchado por el chico que salió de su transe.

Miro un poco asustado a su alrededor – _Robert_ ¡- dijo al reconocer al hombre nuevamente nunca había experimento algo parecido se sentía tan real sin saber qué hacer con esta ola de emociones comenzó a llorar suavemente mientras era observado. Se sentía sacudido por ver el cuerpo del hombre sin vida extrañamente también se sentía muy triste pero al mismo tiempo enojado ahora sabía que Conocía a Kakashi, más de lo que él podía recordar, aunque haya sido un simple recuerdo era doloroso.

-_tranquilo Naruto_ – comenzó a hablar mientras clamaba al chico, ver que el chico rompiera a llorar no era parte de sus planes, creía que el chico iba a estar feliz de ver los rostros de sus padres.

Coloco una mano en su espalda mientras dejaba a el chico enterrar su rostro en su estómago, comprendía el dolor del pequeño –_todo está bien_ – le susurro esto pareció calmar al rubio que lentamente detuvo su llanto.

Naruto levanto su mirada para ver al moreno – _gracias_ – dio mientras se apartaba ya con sus emociones calmadas

-_si quieres llamo a la doctora Harleen_-hablo Robert

-_no_- apresuro a decir el rubio – _ella me da mala espina_ –agrego a su escusa –_solo quiero salir de aquí _– miro el lugar que ahora parecía menos acogedor. Ya no se sentía tan seguro

Robert miro al rubio y asintió ya era la hora de que el chico observara el mundo exterior. Tenía sus dudas de por que había comenzado a llorar pero decidió guardarlas para después ya que el chico no parecía del todo recuperado. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas antes de mirar hacia la cama donde el rubio había pasado la noche, pasó su mirada por todo el lugar antes de detenerse a mirar a Naruto que parecía estar en un estado de ánimo triste -_Listo_?- pregunto.

-_si_- dijo Naruto simplemente sin poder aparte la imagen del hombre plateado muerto de su mente.

-_bien_- hablo Robert, espera que el chico se animara un poco al saber que iba a dejar el hospital – tenemos que firmaren la recepción y estamos listos para ir – con ello abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando que el chico saliera antes que el hiciera lo mismo.

Gotham City

Enero 25 2002, 13:20 horas.

Había manejado desde la mansión hasta el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Harvey, era un lugar pacifico en las cercanías del rio aparte de ser un lugar apartado del centro de la ciudad. Había llevado su coche lujoso BMW aunque él hubiese preferido mil veces irse en el sistema de transporte publico sabía que debía mantener las apariencias de playboy billonario. Estaciono el vehículo cerca de la entrada del edificio, se miró rápidamente en el espejo retrovisor para chequear su apariencia.

Llevaba puesto su acostumbrado traje negro de negocios junto a una corbata roja con rayas blancas sin más que revisar salió del vehículo con dirección al apartamento. Abrió las puerta del lugar calmadamente para entran en lo que parecía ser un pasillo de recepción en uno de los lados estaba una joven sentada en un escritorio tecleando algo en una computadora, en la mesa del escritorio estaba un cartel que decía "Recepcionista". Bruce fue en dirección a la joven ya que nunca había visitado a Harvey antes.

-buenos tardes –dijo bruce llamando la atención de la joven que fue sorprendida.

-Bruce Wayne¡- dijo ella al reconocer el rostro de la persona parada

-el mismo- dijo el dándole su acostumbrada sonrisa picarona, estaba deseando no ser reconocido tan fácilmente –pero no le digas a la prensa que me viste por aquí – le pico un ojo a la joven secretaria que se sonrojo al ser coqueteada.

-no le diré a nadie – ella le devolvió la sonrisa –en que le puede servir señor – se acomodó en su asiento esperando las dudas del pelinegro.

Bruce no le creía su respuesta, sabía que información sobre el valía bastante en los medio –me gustaría saber en qué apartamento vive Harvey Dent –

Ella lo miro un momento "_no sabía que el señor Dent conocía a bruce Wayne_" pensó ella antes de comenzar a teclear el nombre de Dent en la computadora – apartamento 35 piso 8- contesto ella mientras leía el monitor.

-muchísimas gracias señorita….- dijo con un tono de interrogación al final de la oración.

– Selina Kyle – Ella le dio una sonrisa seductora

-Nombre muy hermoso – con esa última frase y un beso en dorso de su mano bruce se despidió para ingresar en el ascensor del apartamento

-al parecer este trabajo de medio tiempo no es tan malo como parece Selina- sonrió para sus adentros mientras volvió a recordar el rostro del Bruce Wayne "_es más guapo en persona que en televisión_"

Una canción monótona sonaba en el ascensor mientras este recorría los pisos llevando a su nuevo pasajero a su destino – Piso 8- dijo la voz computarizada al llegar a su destino

Bruce salió del pequeño elevador para comenzar a caminar nuevamente mientras veía los diferentes números en las puertas de los apartamentos "33…34…35, aquí es" conto el mientras se detenía en la puerta del apartamento. Con dos golpes de nudillos en la puerta espero que alguien abriera la residencia.

-voy- Se escuchó venir desde adentro del apartamento con un fuerte clic la puerta fue abierta.

-Harvey ¡- dijo bruce saludando a su amigo que estaba en la puerta

-Hey bruce tiempo sin verte – le contesto el mientras estrechaban las manos en forma de saludo – los clubes nocturnos no son lo mismo sin ti- dijo el en tono de broma. Camino dentro del apartamento siguiendo a Dent antes de llegar al comedor que estaba servido donde lo estaba esperando la novia de Dent, Rachel Dawes amiga de la infancia y amor secreto.

-un placer volverte a ver Rachel- dijo bruce en forma de saludo mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor para 4 personas.

-igualmente Bruce – le contesto ella mientras veía a Harvey dirigirse a la cocina – ¿Cómo esta Alfred?- pregunto ella al joven millonario

-Mejor que nunca, por cierto te manda saludos y dice que si sigues así dejaras a todos los hombres de gotham embobados – le dio el recaudo que había dejado su mayordomo para la chica.

-tan encantador como siempre – recordó las veces que el señor mayor la hacía reír en su juventud.

-Quien es encantador cariño?- interrumpió Harvey a los dos mientras regresaba de la cocina con una botella de vino en la mano –espero que no estemos hablando de mi remplazo – bromeo Harvey

-claro que no cariño- le contesto Rachel –aparte tu sabes que eres el más encantador de Gotham –

-no digas eso en público mira que después la fama de Bruce Wayne se destruiría – bruce solo puedo reír calmadamente mientras veía la escena desarrollarse – Cara me das un beso, Sello yo te doy uno – dijo Harvey mientras mostraba una moneda plateada.

-Ya deja eso Harvey –dijo ella mientras tomaba la moneda de su mano para depositarle un beso en la mejilla

-eso no es justo- abucheo Harvey antes de volver su mirada hacia bruce – cuéntame bruce como ha estado la compañía?- cambio de tema Harvey para entras más en confianza, ya que la propuesta que le tenía buce sería difícil para el digerir

-ha estado bien, el contrato con el departamento de defensa ha estado rindiendo sus frutos - se acomodó en la silla del comedor – aparte las acciones de la compañía han estado en alza últimamente – repitió lo mismo que le había dicho Fox la otra noche.

-es bueno ver que las cosas en gotham han estado mejorando – hablo Dent recordando como en el último año había podido poner bajo las rejas a varias escorias de la ciudad – espero que las cosas solo sigan asi- dijo un poco sombrío – pero ya basta de cháchara la lasaña se está enfriando – Harvey comenzó a repartir entre sus acompañantes la comida, había conocido a bruce desde la escuela sabía que él podía ser engreído a veces pero en el fondo sabía que todavía era alguien humilde.

Hablaron durante un rato sobre ningún tema en particular mientras degustaban lentamente la botella de vino y disfrutaban de la comida, había pasado un rato hablando de cosas del pasado antes que Harvey decidiera llegar al grano.

-bruce de seguro te preguntas porque te he llamado- dijo Harvey interrumpiendo los pensamiento del pelinegro que comenzó a prestar atención – el próximo año será las elecciones para fiscal del distrito y alguien como bruce Wayne y sus contactos sería muy beneficio para mis planes-

-que planes?- dijo bruce en un tono más serio sabia a donde quería llegar Dent pero no sabía si podía ayudarlo ya que su familia nunca le gusto involucrarse en la política, traía demasiados problemas

Harvey se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a un rincón de la habitación donde tomo un cuadro que estaba contra la pared volteado – para esto – con ello levanto el cuadro pero esta vez para que pudiera verse en él estaba la foto de Harvey que abajo decía vote por Harvey – puedes formar del nuevo fututo de gotham y financiar mi campaña para ser fiscal del distrito que dices?- pregunto esta vez emocionado esto era un gran paso en su vida, en la lucha contra la injusticia

Bruce se quedó pensativo mientras miraba a Harvey fijamente, sabía que la decisión que tomara sería de gran impacto en el futuro paso a mirar a Rachel que tan bien lo observaba, aunque a él no le agradara ella todavía ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón pero como justiciero solitario el amor no podía dominar su corazón.

Rache vio como bruce se quedó pensativo mirándola ella espera que con la ayuda de Bruce Harvey por lo menos tendría una oportunidad de ganar, pero sabía que la moral de bruce era demasiado fuerte, - _hazlo por mí, por favor_ – hablo ella sin emitir ni un sonido solo moviendo sus labios pero vio que bruce la entendió al ver como tono en sus ojos cambiaron.

-Bien, te ayudare- dijo rindiendo bruce

-Sabía que no podrías negarte- dijo Harvey con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el afiche en el suelo – te lo dije Rachel – Harvey comenzó a abrazarla de la felicidad, no podía creerlo.

Bruce miro la escena un poco dolido en lo profundo deseaba ser el que abrazaba a Rachel, el que la hiciera feliz, pero tenía que tragarse su dolor, No podía mostrar ninguna debilidad pero antes de Rachel y Harvey tuvieran oportunidad de hablar el teléfono celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

-disculpen-dijo bruce al ver que el sonido del aparato interrumpió su momento – tengo que contestar – dijo el como una excusas para alejarse de la pareja mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo interno del saco.

-Bruce Wayne- dijo respondiendo la llamada aunque ya sabía quién era.

-_Hey bruce disculpa que te interrumpa tan bruscamente_-dijo la voz al otro lado – _pero con lo sucedido anoche y la tormenta creo que tengo algo que te pueda interesar_-

Que es Lucius?- pregunto

-_Recuerdas que me pediste algo que pudiera paralizar, creo que tengo la solución a tu problema_ – se escuchó como Fox tecleaba algo – _te espero en la torre_ -

-voy en camino – bruce colgó la llamada antes de girar a ver a Rachel y Dent que lo miraban ansioso – lo siento chicos pero los negocios llaman, Adiós – dijo bruce saliendo del lugar dejando a un dos personas confundidas, se alejó rápidamente del lugar no podía soportar ver a Rachel con alguien más.

Gotham City

Enero 25 2002, 13:30 horas

-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo Robert mientras abría la puerta del lugar al que él llamaba casa. Había salido del hospital junto Naruto hace más de una hora el chico pareció mejorar mientras veía los rascacielos inmensos de la ciudad y lo grande que era todo –desde su perspectiva –, miro al rubio que estaba impaciente por entrar –_el lugar es pequeño y esta echo un desastre aparte del sucio que debe haber_- recordó como a veces duraba días sin ir a su apartamento mientras estaba en el hospital junto a querida esposa _– pero eres bienvenido si quieres entrar_ –el rubio solo asintió antes de entras al lugar

-_guaoo este lugar es inmenso_- dijo el chico rubio mientras entraba al pequeño apartamento movía su cabeza rápidamente mientras observaba cada detalle del lugar –_que es eso_?- dijo deteniéndose en un aparato cuadrado, se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor.

-_eso es un televisor Naruto_- le respondió Robert mientras colocaba las pertenencias de Naruto sobre la mesa y colocaba el tanto en un lugar alto donde el chico no pudiera tomarlo junto a una bolsa de armas que también eran de él.

-_qué hace?_- pregunto Naruto curioso mientras revisada cada parte del objeto

Robert tomo el control remoto y enciendo el televisor dejando a un Naruto aún más sorprendido que comenzó a mirar en embobado el aparto – _esto es increíble_- comenzó a decir el mientras veía las imágenes cambiar.

-_aun te falta mucho por ver_ – dijo el entre risas mientras se acervaba al chico para darle el control –_aquí cambias de canal y con este subes o bajas el volumen_ -. Le paso el control al chico rubio después de terminar las instrucciones y sin un segundo pensamiento Naruto tomo el control en sus manos y comenzó a cambiar de canal rápidamente Roberto comenzó a alejar en dirección a la que antiguamente era la habitación de su hijo.

-_creo que había algo de su ropa vieja por alguna parte- _pensó Robert mientras comenzaba a revisar la habitación que ahora funcionaba como un pequeño deposito –bingo- dijo al encontrar la caja que había estado buscando. Salió de la habitación con la caja en mano para regresar a la sala donde Naruto todavía estaba pasando los canales.

-_son demasiados_ – dijo el rubio rindiéndose al ver que no podía regresar dar la vuelta a todo la programación de canales.

-_Hey Naruto, me dijiste que la ropa te quedaba pequeña_- el rubio giro al ver al moreno para ver una caja viajar hacia el con unos reflejos dignos de un atleta tomo la casa antes de que lo impactara – _elige la que te guste _–

-_en serio_?- dijo el chico entusiasmado

-_claro_- dijo el viendo al rubio comenzar a escarbar entre la ropa

-_tienes hambre_?- pregunto Robert mientras caminaba hacia la cocina solo escuche un si por parte del chico que estaba pasando por varias camisas. Entro en la cocina del apartamento y con agilidad comenzó a sacar los implementos necesarios para realizar una comida liguera –huevos unas tostadas y jugo – abrió las alacenas para encontrar que todo estaba vacío, se le había olvidado comprar los suministros en el camino ya que no había comido en casa desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-_maldición voy a tener que salir a comprar algo_ – pensó el, salió de la cocina para ver a Naruto ahora tranquilo mientras veía el noticiero que estaba pasando una imagen de Batman volando a través de varios edificio "_por lo visto Batman ha sido visto la note antepasado mientras detenía un robo_.."

-_quien es el_?- la voz de Naruto era de admiración, había visto el video donde el hombre encapuchado había golpeado unos maleantes bastante mal aunque no entendiera lo que decía la señora en la televisión sabía que el chico de capa era el bueno.

-Él es Batman- dijo Robert

-es tan cool.-salto de su asiento para tratar de imitar los movimientos del hombre- hubieras visto como derroto a esos dos chicos malos fácilmente – pero la imagen en la pantalla cambio para ahora mostrar a los reporteros hablar sobre el caso de los niños con la imagen de un signo de interrogatorio en un fondo blanco.

-un misterioso delincuente que se hace llamar _The Riddler _es el culpable de los secuestro de 7 niños….

-_ The Riddler- _pensó Robert, el nombre le sonaba demasiado familiar, sentía que conocía ese nombre de alguna parte

_Era de noche y estaba caminando junto a su esposa por las diferentes atracciones que tenía el parque de diversiones en chicago mientras era iluminado por sientos de luces de diferentes colores. Caminaban agarradas de la mano mientras Robert intentaba hacerla reír con unos cuantos chistes malos._

_-Adelante, Adelante- dijo una voz en uno de los cubículos solo que este parecía estar algo viejo y sucio con respecto a los demás – veamos quien están atrevido como para desafiar mis acertijos- dijo las voz de un hombre, era de tono claro de piel, cargaba puesto lo que parecía ser un saco de color verde que estaba roto en algunas partes junto a un sombrero del mismo color, llevaba puesto una camisa de color negro y una corbata roja con signos de interrogación en ella _

_-estas fuera d moda- dijo uno de las personas que pasaba por el lugar_

_-haa así que un valiente voluntario- dijo el hombre - The Riddler te tiene un desafío, que camina en cuatro pata luego en 2 y al termina en 3 –_

_-eso es fácil un ser humano-contesto el mientras era observado por otra personas – cuando es bebe se arrastra en 4 de adulto camino en 2 y en su vejez se ayuda con un bastón –_

_-jajaja –comenzó a reír – las respuesta a todo es la primera un bebe se arrastra en cuatro pero si le cortas dos extremos solo podrá andar en dos y si le das una muleta caminara con tres- termino de decir el_

_-estas enfermo-dijo una señora desde la multitud –como puedes bromear con eso – _

_-fácil- una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro – no es mi bebe- una sonrisa a secas se escuchó venir de el mientras las personas comenzaron a alejarse del lugar asquead._

-_Naruto voy un momento a la tienda_ – hablo Robert mientras tomaba su chaqueta –_necesito comprar algunos suministro_ –comenzó a hablar –_el baño esta al cruzar el pasillo y las llaves sobre la mesa_ – necesitaba ir lo más urgente a la comisaria, estaba cien por ciento seguro ahora que era el mismo tipo del parque años atrás

-aja- respondió el simplemente sin prestarle mucho atención a Robert mientras seguía viendo la televisión ya que estaban pasando más cosas sobre Batman estaba demasiado interesado en este personaje que no escucho la puerta del apartamento cerrarse mientras Robert salía del lugar

Gotham City

Enero 25 2002, 14:25 horas

Había salido un momento de la comisaria para ir a almorzar, había estado todo la mañana en la oficina ocupada con el caso de los niños, mucha gente había estado llamando en el trascurso del día algunos con información útil otros solo hacían perder el tiempo con cuentos de hadas e historias locas. Enciendo uno de sus cigarrillos mientras veía los transeúntes pasar delante de la ventana panorámica que tenía el pequeño restaurant viendo a una madre cruzar la calle con sus dos hijos –_Bárbara _-recordó que debía llamar a bárbara, no había regresado a su casa y la pobre debe estar preocupada.

-comisario- dijo una voz femenina pertenecientes a uno de las detectives de gotham – es extraño verlo fuera de su oficina – inicio ella la conversación mientras se sentaba

-es bueno verte Sarah – saludo Gordon a la recién llegada que acomoda su falda –y es raro verte a ti por estos lugares- contratado Gordon.

-me siento ofendida pensé que te alegraría verme – su tono había cambiado a uno más seductor.

-no es que me moleste tu presencia- tomo una calada profunda dejando que el humo inundara sus pulmones –pero estoy más interesado en saber que te trae por aquí, la última vez que escuche d ti estabas siendo reasignada a star city –Gordon miro a través de sus lentes a la hermosa mujer rubia, había tenido una romance corto con ella cuando había llegado a gotham pero había termino con ella después de lo sucedido con bárbara y él bebe james, el cargo de conciencia era demasiado para él.

-si, Star City es algo aburrido, el crimen esta todo el tiempo controlado por flecha verde- dijo indiferente ella – pero el presidente se siente un poco presionado tu sabes se acercan las elecciones y una mala imagen no ayuda con los votantes – cruzo sus piernas sin dejar de mirar a Gordon –así que está haciendo mucha presión y pensó que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda con este caso, ya sabes la prense a puesto mucho revuelo -

Gordon no creía su historia por completo pero si el alcalde quería ayudar quien era el para decir que no – los políticos lo únicos que le importa es su apariencia – fue a tomar su taza de café pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del radio de banda ancha en la correa del pantalón.

"gordon me escuchas" se escuchó venir el altavoz.

-alto y claro teniente- respondió el mientras era observado por Sarah –Que sucede?- pregunto a su segundo al mando.

"tenemos alguien la comisaria" se escuchó un poco de interferencia "dice que conoce a _The Riddler_" termino de decir el teniente.

-voy saliendo para allá- dijo rápidamente Gordon mientras se levantaba si alguien tenía información sobre ese hijo de puta era mejor comenzar a interrogarlo –vienes?- pregunto a su acompañante mientras dejaba unos billetes sobre la mesa

-claro- ella se levantó con suma gracias antes de comenzar a seguir a Gordon que ya se había adelantado.

Torre Wayne

Enero 25 2002, 14:40 horas

Había estado caminando por los pasillos estériles del edificio tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Lucius Fox director general de Wayne Enterprise. Se acercó a la distraída secretaria de lucios –buenas tarde señorita- dijo bruce

-Buenas tarde Señor Wayne- dijo ella reconociendo el rostro del dueño –El señor Lucius lo está esperando- presiono un botón sobre el escritorio que abría la puerta hacia la oficina.

-Gracias- dijo bruce mientras seguía su rumbo. Entro en la pequeña habitación para ver a Lucius juguetear con algunas piezas electrónicas – veo que te mantienes ocupado- hablo bruce acercándose a lucius.

-un hombre mayor siempre debe mantener la mente ocupada- respondió el sin girar a verlo –pero como ves los jóvenes también – dijo en risa mientras se quitaba los anteojos para mirar a bruce –veo que has llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba-

-ya sabes el tráfico se hace más ligero cuando manejas en un BMW- dijo en broma bruce – ahora que es lo que me ibas a mostrar –

-siempre impaciente, igual que su padre- toco un boto debajo del escritorio para abrir la puerta que contenía el ascensor hacia los archivos –después de usted –dijo viendo a bruce que entro en el pequeño ascensor. Bajaron unos 20 pisos antes de detenerse en lo que parecía ser un sótano, en el lugar había varias cajas en diferentes hileras junto a muchos aparatas que no habian pasado las prueba de campo y solo habían quedado para el olvido.

-Recuerdas que el mes pasado me habías dicho que necesitabas algo para incapacitar pero que no dejaras a la víctima sin capacidad cerebral – comenzó a buscar entre algunas cajas – esta mañana termine con ello, anoche mientras ocurría la tormenta se me vino a la mente una idea, solo que necesitaba un par de modificaciones – saco lo que parecía ser un fusil solo que más corto y en vez de tener un solo cañón había cuatro.

-qué es?- dijo bruce mientras tomaba el arma dándole una inspección minuciosa.

-los ingenieros la llamaron la interceptadora, se suponía que debía ser un sistema de interferencia electromagnética, en resumen debía interrumpir las comunicaciones enemigas – vio el interés de bruce crecer – lastimosamente nunca pudieron lograr que funcionar el dispositivo a distancia-

-como así- estaba apuntando el arme en diferente direcciones le gustaba el aparato.

-estaba diseñada para dispar una carga eléctrica a distancia, podías disparar el arma alejarte 400 metros y aun así poder activar el proyectil gelatinoso pero no lograron nunca activarla el proyectil a distancia – saco un pequeño proyectil de la caja –pero gracias a la tecnología diseñada para su batarang a control remoto pude arreglar ese pequeño problema – tomo el arma de las manos de bruce para proceder a cargar el proyectil para luego dispararlo contra una pared

-depende del tipo de carga que utilice puede configurar el arma para disparar cargas eléctricas, mini bombas o hasta pulso electromagnéticos en miniatura de corto alcance-dijo antes de activar el proyectil que exploto dejando una carga eléctrica salir en su lugar – funciona remotamente o puede ser configurada para ser puesta en temporizador –señalo una pequeña pantalla en el arma –puede disparar un máximo de 4 proyectiles al mismo tiempo como también controlar 4 solamente – con ello termino de dar el reporte del nuevo juguete

-impresionante Lucius – comenzó a hablar bruce – y eso fue en una solo noche- dijo un poco impresionado de lo rápido e ingenioso que podía ser el hombre de piel oscura

-no en ese bebe había estado trabajando la última semana – aclaro al joven –esto era lo que termine hoy –saco un nuevo modelo de batarang solo que este tenía en su centro una pequeña esfera – es una tecnología parecida a la usada en los sistema de defensas personales solo que este funciona al contacto – le paso la nueva herramienta a bruce que la miro detalladamente antes de arrojarlo contra la pared, esta vez el batarang al impactar contras la pared libero una carga eléctrica.

-espero que ya esté en producción –dijo bruce realmente impresionado por la mente de Lucius.

-ya acabo de enviar una caja a la mansión con una docenas de batarang y junto a la interceptadora y varias municiones- lucios se rio al ver la cara de sorprendido de bruce –siempre estoy un paso delante de usted joven bruce, no subestime la edad – comenzó a caminar de regreso al ascensor – ah y joven bruce antes de que pregunte, si viene en negro –dijo bromeando de la frase que él le gustaba decir cada vez que venía a buscar nuevo equipamiento.

-nunca dude de ello-respondió entrando al ascensor.

Departamento de Policía

Enero 25 2002, 15:07 horas

Estaciono el vehículo su puesto acostumbrado, tomo la llaves del arranque y cerro los vidrios antes de mirar a su acompañante seriamente –antes de entras quiera saber por qué estás aquí- Sarah lo miro extrañado esperaba que Gordon hubiera tragado su fachada, pero sabía que él era demasiado paranoico.

-ya te dije Gordon – excuso ella

-sé muy bien que el gobierno no metería la mano por gotham ni aunque estuviera en llamas, al contrario preferirían que desapareciera del mapa- dijo Gordon en un tono más frio sin apartar la mirada de Sarah –hay algo que me estas ocultando – su experiencia con los boinas verde le había enseñado que nunca se podía confiar en nadie

Sarah miro fijamente a Gordon sabía que no iba dejar de insistir hasta que le contara –bien – dijo ella rindiendo ante el hombre que había amado –el FBI está preocupado, interceptaron estas fotografías en el correo de la mañana – saco un paquete que contenía una imágenes de su bolso para dárselas a Gordon – la cosa es más seria de lo que parece, su modos operandi fue reconocido de inmediatico ocasiono un par de estragos en new york y Texas antes de desaparecer, pero nunca antes habíamos obtenido algún nombre, los jefes sabía que conocía a gotham mejor que la palma de mi mamo así que decidieron mandarme a ver que avances habías realizado –

Gordon comenzó a ver las diferentes imágenes de varios casos miro un poco horrorizado ante semejante atrocidades, no entendía como un ser humano era capaz de tales cosas – que tan malo fue?- pregunto

-5 muertos en new york 10 en Texas, ni una sola pista – recordó haber leído el informe de los casos anteriores en el vuelo hacia gotham solo eran imágenes y reportes de las diferentes autopsias realizadas ni una solo pista que pudieran usar.

Gordon miro a Sarah que ahora parcia estar preocupada, había estado bajo mucha presión en el FBI y si fallaba en este caso de seguro su carrera policial no iba a llegar a ningún lado – es hora de entrar- comenzó abrí la puerta del carro pero se detuvo a mirar a Sarah.

-Sarah- llamo Gordon –sé que nunca pude decirte esto antes de que te fueras pero lo siento – dijo el disculpándose de su pasado error, el rostro de ella se suavizo al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Gordon – nunca debí dejar que te amenazar con las fotos, fui un cobarde – recordó como su relación casi se había hecho pública y como había sentido que su relación con bárbara había llegado a su fin – nunca debí darte la espalda éramos compañeros después de todo-con esa última frase Gordon salió del vehículo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada pero fue detenido por un jalón en su brazo.

-Gracias- dijo Sarah mientras lo tenía agarrado de un brazo y sin contemplaciones le planto un beso en los labios a Gordon que fue sorprendido por la acción, y sin esperar algún tipo de reacción por parte del castaño Sarah se alejó para entrar en el edificio. Gordo siguió con la mirada a la mujer antes de volver a poner pies sobre la tierra y caminar nuevamente.

-Jefe hay estas – dijo uno de sus detectives mientras lo veía llegar – comenzamos a hablar con el testigo, dice que conoce al tal _Riddler – _John comenzó a dar el reporte sobre lo que el hombre había hablado

-cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Gordon acercándose a la sala de interrogación

-Samuel Robert- John abrío la carpeta que cargaba en su mano – ex marine, trabajo en Tokio, Alemania y participó en la guerra del golfo, toda su familia fallecida, su hijo asesinado y su esposa murió por enfermedad, sin entradas –

-bien – miro a Robert a través del vidrio doble sentado tranquilo en una silla en el cuarto –voy a entrar- dijo Gordon. Camino unos cuantos pasos antes de ingresar al cuarto. Robert miro al hombre entrar al cuarto calmadamente reconoció de inmediato que era el jefe de policía Gordon.

-Jefe Gordon – dijo Robert al tener el hombre más cerca.

-Señor Samuel – Gordon se sentó en una de las sillas – como ha estado- dijo el para relajar el ambiente y entablar una conversación estable con él.

-mejor que nunca – respondió el – y usted?-

-ocupado – dijo simplemente –los muchachos me informaron que usted conoce a este demente _Riddler- _

_-_conocerlo no- dijo aclarando –pero si lo he visto en una feria hace un par de años en Boston- comenzó a narrar la misma historia que le había contado a los policías anteriormente – trabajaba en ahí, te hacia acertijos y si respondías bien recibías un premio - recordó como espantado al público con el acertijo –pero sus respuestas eran demasiados macabras –

-como así?-

-él no era del todo cuerdo la única vez que escuche su acertijo la respuesta era de desmembrar a un infante – Robert quedo pensativo, no pensó que el hombre llegaría a ser capaz de realizar tales actos

Gordon también quedo pensativo, el hombre del que hablaba tenía las características de ser un asesino serial, pero necesitaban más información – recuerdas si dijo su nombre, tal vez el nombre de la feria o su apariencia – pregunto Gordon

-su nombre nunca lo menciona pero si recuerdo su apariencias vestía de verde y negro, un saco verde con camisas negra y sombrero, usaba anteojos – trato de recordad como era el nombre de la feria- creo que el lugar se llamaba Parque Sorpresa –

-Parque sorpresa –dijo Gordon mientras anotaba –John investiga todo lo que sepas del lugar –dijo a nadie en particular pero sabía que al otro lado del espejo estaba el detective –que más me puedes decir Robert?-

-alguien del público le dijo enfermo mental, pero el solo comenzó a reírse del comentario, el tipo era un psicópata –

-recuerdas si cuando estuviste en Boston hubieron algún tipo de desapariciones?- Gordon comenzó a pensar que tal vez había la posibilidad de que hubiera cometido sus fechorías no solo en new york y Texas.

-no, no suelo leer el periódico – contesto simplemente el moreno.

-gracias señor Robert – se levantó de su asiento – la detective Sarah tomara sus declaraciones y luego podrá retirarse – le ofreció la mano a Robert que la sacudió con la suya.

-fue un placer ayudar detective, pero me gustaría retirarme de inmediato – dijo tranquilamente.

-no se preocupe la detective Sarah será rápido. Salió del cuarto dejando que la rubia entrara en su lugar ella solo miro a Gordon, pero el sabía que ella estaba agradecida de que confiera en ella. Camino fuera de la sala pero no se fijó de que la cámara de seguridad lo seguía mientras caminaba.

-Así que Samuel Robert – dijo una voz en la oscuridad cerca de la comisaria –parece alguien interesante – tal vez deba visitarlo también- tecleo algo en su laptop que cambo la imagen en la pantalla ahora podía verse a Gordon caminar por los pasillos de la comisaria – Gordon, Gordon espero que sepas que la curiosidad mato al gato – con ello serró la laptop y comenzó a salir del edificio –es mejor que mejores el sistema de seguridad, me están haciendo las cosa muy fácil , no hay diversión en ello-

Gordon entro se sentó en su escritorio, dejando que el peso de su espalda fuera soportado por el espaldar de la silla dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio había sido un día muy largo más de lo que le hubiera gustado, en este tipos de día el retiro no parecía tan mala idea. Se escuchó golpes en su puerta a lo que él solo dijo adelante.

Entro en la oficina John solo que esta vez parecía tienes más papeles que antes –tenemos al sospechoso señor – saco una carpeta que contenía un resumen del sospecho – trabajo en la feria por un periodo de 5 años pero fue despido en el 2000 por quejas de los clientes, la feria en si era nómada y viajaba por diferente partes del país, y con coincidencias de que Texas y new york eran paradas estables en su itinerario de viajes – le paso la carpeta que contenía todo la información que había podido recopilar

- Edward Nashton- susurro el nombre del criminal –Abuso familiar, huérfano nunca termino la secundario – comenzó a leer el reporte, asesino a sus padres fue declaro inocente ante la apelación de defensa personal – siguió leyendo en silencio a través del informe – parece que este es nuestro hombre –se levantó de su asiento –sabes si esta en gotham-

-ya revise en el aeropuerto, el tren hasta los peajes ninguna entrada para Edward Nashton –

-debe estar usando una identidad falsa- tomo su chaqueta del escritorio, en ello pudo ver la foto de bárbara y los niños en el parque, recordó el beso que había compartió con Sarah hace momentos la culpa lo invadió las cosas habían estado mejorando entre ellos últimamente, pero si Sarah volvió a su vida no sabía si bárbara podía soportarlo.

-necesito hacer una llamada- dijo Gordon a John – averigua si hubieron desapariciones de niños en Boston en los últimos 7 años. – con ello salió de la oficina en direcciones a uno de los teléfonos públicos al otro lado de la comisaria. Salió del edificio a paso lento camino unos 20 metros antes de llegar a la cabina telefónica.

Deposito 2 monedas en la máquina y marco el número, espero un par de tonos pero parecía que nadie iba a contestas, volvió a internar y nuevamente nadie contesto –_Bárbara por lo general está en casa a esta hora- _un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago algo no estaba bien.

Capítulo 2

Fin

Erodes 145

N/A: para aquellos que tenga duda esta historia tendrá base en la mezcla d varios universos solo que seguirá más adelante la línea de tiempo de Young justice y sus capítulos, este Batman todavía es un nuevo en el negocio de combatir el mal y todavía no ha sufrido las perdidas que lo llevaron a ser un bruce Wayne solitario. Para aquellos que no sabes Sarah Essen aparece en Batman Año uno, de el me estoy guiando para esta serie en algunos sucesos. Espero que disfruten del capitulo


End file.
